Grown Up Christmas
by DemonLover16
Summary: Established Malex they've been together close to ten years; a look into their lives round Christmas time. Happy Holidays to all!
1. The Most Wonderful Day Of Year

**Author notes, story notes and everything else, on profile. Thank you :)**

* * *

"Where on earth were you?" Marissa asked from the bedroom, it wasn't long before she heard noise behind her and turned to see the brunette standing in their shared bedroom in the process of removing her sweater. "It's like," she glanced at the clock, "11:45... I've been waiting for you I thought we were spending today together?"

Alex smiled at the girl as she threw her sweater on her chair and watched as Marissa finished putting whatever clothes she was holding away, "I know I'm sorry baby," she flashed her an apologetic smile and started to explain, "you know how I dropped off Kyle?"

"Yea..."

"Well, we drove by a mailbox and he insisted on posting the letter straight away... said he wanted to be the one to mail it over to Santa..."

"What?" Marissa asked now moving so she was sitting on the end of the bed.

"Yea and you know I can't say no to him... and I didn't know how and what to explain..."

"So what did you do?" Marissa asked as she went to stand up again, clearly a little nervous.

"Well, there wasn't much I could do... so, I drove back and let him mail it, I dropped him off at school and the second he was out of sight I sped back to the mailbox... I took the number down and I called them asking them when pick up was, they said the mail man usually went by around between ten in the morning and one in the afternoon...

Do you have ANY idea how hard it was to convince him to let me take the damn thing back? He kept on going on and on about he wasn't supposed to, that I could be some thief trying to steal someone's identity... I told him to take a long look at me; I looked like I just rolled out of bed... well, kinda like I look now.

I told him I'd just gone off to drop off my kid at school and had been waiting since for him to show up, that I had my girlfriend back home waiting for me since we hadn't been able to see each other all week, and that she was going to kill me if I'd lost our kids list.

I had to prove to the idiot that I really DID live at the return address and that I wasn't some crazy. By the way, do you have any idea how hard it was to just find the damn thing? Oh my God Marissa, I swear, I have never seen more red and green in my life! It was like Rudolph and the Ginger Bread Man threw a raver the night before and all the elves had puked up their Christmassy guts in there.

There were so many letters that were clearly written by kids, and then that made me wonder... what were those parents trick? I mean... how could they just let kids mail it all, how were they going to get the lists back? Why was I the only crazed looked adult sitting there in her car all morning?

Anyways, I somehow found Kyle's letter in the midst of them all, and that's when he and I argued again and I showed him my damn ID and you know what? After ALL that after telling me that once we found the letter and I showed him my ID we'd be good, he still seemed hesitant! I swear babe, I was SO close to punching him one." Alex sighed and looked to see Marissa who was once again sitting on their bed grinning like a kid on Christmas morning, ironically enough.

"What?" She asked it came out slightly angrier than she intended to but a quick look towards Marissa let her know that her girlfriend hadn't been hurt by the tone.

"Give me the envelope," Marissa simply asked Alex once she stopped pacing.

"Huh?" The ex-blonde replied further confused. This wasn't anywhere near the reaction she thought she was going to get.

Marissa got up and moved towards he girlfriend, "give me the envelope," she asked quietly once again.

Alex reached in her back pocket and handed the brunette the letter, she watched as the fingers she loved slowly unfolded it.

"Um... see I didn't know what would happen if you guys did drive by a mailbox, I mean Kyle is sort of insistent and stubborn," both women smirked knowing full well that their son had taken on that quality from them. "So, when he asked me what Santa's address was... look here babe, what's the address."

She could feel Marissa's eyes on her as she read the address over, not feeling any sign of recognition. She thought about it a few seconds longer and she realized that she knew the street name; it was where Marissa's mum lived. She looked up confused and saw Marissa smirk.

Marissa continued; "I knew that if you guys drove by one, Kyle would want to mail it himself, so... my mum seemed like a fairly safe address, I knew he wouldn't know where it was, turns out... he really didn't his only question was 'why isn't it in the North Pole?'"

Marissa and Alex both shared a quiet smile before Marissa kept on, "I told him the address in Newport was a secret place that was California's head quarters; that it was where the first cut of naughty or nice was done and then they sent it over to the North Pole... because otherwise it'd be just too much work for Santa."

As much as she was in awe at her girlfriend's ability to create a cover story, she couldn't help the confused look she still had, "you... you mean I d... I didn't have to stay out there for like... four hours? That I didn't have to spend fifteen minutes arguing with an over paid idiot, and another fifteen searching through countless mail trying to find the letter? That I could have left things as they were everything would have been just fine?"

"I love you?" Marissa offered weakly trying to cover her ass for having led her girlfriend on a wild goose chase when the goose would have inevitably returned home un-harmed.

Alex's eyes flickered, "oh, oh baby it's going to take a lot more than that... love," she replied.

Seeing the change in Alex's eyes, Marissa slowly started walking backwards until she felt her knees hit the end of the bed. "In my defence," she began holding her hands up to stop the lurking brunette, "you never asked, looked or even brought up what happened!"

Alex raised an eyebrow, "I figured it was some random address he made up, and I didn't bring it up because I didn't know you were behind all of this and I know how you like to worry so, I didn't want to bring you anymore of that than need be."

"Aw," Marissa cooed, "baby that's so sweet!" She watched as Alex got even closer.

"Uh huh, sure..." Alex replied with that same glint in her sparkling blue eyes, "you know... there's a part of me that think you did this on purpose... that you knew full well that I would end up in this 'what the fuck do I do' situation..."

"No..." Marissa's eyes widened, "what on earth would make you think that?"

Alex took one last step which led her to be in Marissa's personal space, to the point where Marissa had no choice but to try and take one more step back, but with no space left behind, she was forced to sit back down on the bed.

"Well," Alex slowly lowered herself as well so she could straddle Marissa, "you never let on what you'd done, fully aware that the odds of us driving and having to stop by a mailbox yesterday were high."

Marissa had subconsciously reached her arms around Alex's waist and held onto her tightly as she looked up, pleadingly, "I love you?" She tried again.

Alex smirked, "sure..." She let her hands glide down Marissa's arms and once she had hold of her hands, she gently yet firmly pushed the girl back, pinning her hands above her head. She leaned down and nibbled slightly on her earlobe before she whispered an octave lower, "prove it."

Marissa looked as she re-opened her eyes, knowing they'd shut the instant Alex had turned on her bedroom voice as she liked to call it, she looked into those gorgeous blue greens that were staring straight through her and even though the mischievous glint was ever so present, Marissa, after having been with Alex for over a decade could see the undeniable love that was always a constantly present in the girl's eyes.

Doing the only thing she could in her position, she leaned up and captured her lips. It wasn't rushed or demanding, it was simply a kiss, filled with love, sweetness and tenderness, it was a kiss filled with a promise of eternal love.

Marissa was glad to see that after all these years, she still had that effect on Alex, and when she felt the slightly shorter girl's hold loosen on her hands, she quickly reached up to cup Alex's cheeks as she felt Alex's hands likewise starting to roam.

She quickly felt them along her arms and threw her hair. She slowly pulled away glad to hear the whimper that escaped Alex once contact was lost. She waited until she had the girl's full attention before she reached up to push a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

As their eyes met, Marissa couldn't help the shiver that ran through her, the way it always had with Alex, the way she knew it always would. She smiled at the girl above her, "I love you," she stated it this time.

Alex looked down, the mischief gone for now, "I love you too."

They shared another smile before Marissa continued on , "you're right, I did not tell you on purpose, I was sure it would somehow get posted... but I only did it because I love seeing you freak out, I wanted to see what you'd do." She giggled as she recalled Alex's actions earlier before she found out about the address. On the other hand, Alex had regained her grain of evilness.

"But! Seeing as how you went all 'Tarzan no tell Jane. Must save face.' You my dear are the one at fault for that!"

Alex narrowed her eyes, "why you evil little..." She never finished as all loving and sweetness left her as she attacked Marissa in a fury of quickly moving fingers, all over Marissa's most ticklish spots. Which quickly but surely resulted in a fit of gasped laughter that only resulted in fuelling Alex's cruel method of punishment.

* * *

The two lay there contentedly a few hours later. Marissa lay curled up to Alex her head lying on the blonde's chest. Their hands resting on Alex's stomach entwined. A happy sigh escaped the taller girl as Alex ran her other hand up and down her bare back.

Alex turned her head slightly so she could kiss Marissa's forehead. She let out a breath before she spoke lightly; "the most wonderful day of the year my ass, more like the most stressful day of the year."

Marissa smiled as she leaned up the kiss the girl, "you love it anyways," she spoke just as lightly before connecting their lips. She pulled back a few moments later and let her head rest once more on Alex's chest.

"Nah, I love the kid though," Alex replied a hint of a playful tone underlying it all, "and I love you too," she quickly added as she saw Marissa's hand about to hit her.

The brunette placed her hand back on Alex's stomach as she let out softly, "I love you too," before placing her lips on Alex's chest, gently kissing the skin she found there.


	2. It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like

**Author notes, story notes and everything else, on profile. Thank you :)**

* * *

She let out the sigh she'd been holding, her plane had landed at LGA, she didn't want to be here so close to Christmas, she had a family back home and she was afraid she'd get stuck in the city longer than she needed to be. She was standing outside the airport trying to find a cab to take her to her hotel, she just wanted to check in, take a warm bath, call her family back home and sleep until she had to get ready for her business meeting tomorrow.

A cabbie finally stopped and helped her with her suitcase, she got in and told the cab driver where to go and then leaned back as she watched the storefronts go by. She watched as the light snow fell upon the city covering it in a thin blanket of white. She couldn't help but smile, she thought about her son who would be head over heels in love with the sight of snow.

She looked at her phone and let out another sigh, she considered calling straight away, and she just wanted to hear their voices again. She asked the cabbie how long he thought it would take until they reached her hotel, he looked at her through the rear view mirror; "hopefully fifteen minutes, but in this weather," he waved his hand around, "you never know."

Marissa sighed as she leaned her head once more against the window, she looked at her phone once more before decided what she was going to do, opening her phone she made quick work of going through her contacts finding the one that always made her smile; and without fail, there was a faint smile on her lips as she brought the phone to her ear after seeingher phone dial the number for _'home.'_

She didn't have to wait long before she heard the other line picking up and soon enough; "_Kyle James Kelly stop that right now!"_ She smiled inwardly wondering what her son could be up to now. "_Hello?"_

Marissa smiled, "hey baby, what's he up to this time?" She asked with a quiet laugh.

She could hear the smile in the other woman's voice as she replied, "_hey babe, and oh you know, nothing much... KYLE! What did I tell you! The dog doesn't want your candy cane! Stop trying to force it on him!"_

As she heard this Marissa couldn't help but burst out laughing, "are you serious? He's trying to feed Jack a candy cane?"

She heard Alex sigh on the other end, "_yea... if it's not that it's something else, I swear this kid has too much energy, and apparently will power, hold on."_

Marissa heard a small thud figuring the other girl had thrown the phone onto the couch or something, she heard squealing and laughter and a sudden bark, she smiled to herself as she waited for her girlfriend to pick the phone up once more.

She didn't have to wait much longer, "_sorry, he was holding Jack's mouth wide open trying to shove it in his mouth... sometime I'm really not sure if he reached four mentally..."_

"ALEX!" Marissa chided the girl lightly, "that's your son you're talking about!"

"_I'm sorry, you know I love him with all my heart, but I really don't think he's all there sometimes." _Marissa laughed lightly once again, "_anywho, I saved Jack from him and now he's up in his room or somewhere coming up with his next evil plan._"

"Glad to hear everyone's staying alive while I'm gone."

"_You know we barely survive without you, you should have seen Grit right after you left."_

"What did our boy do to my cat?" Marissa asked slightly horrified.

"_Nothing, the cat's smarter than the dog... the moment you left he hid... actually took me three hours to find him."_

"Where'd he hide?" Marissa asked both girls knew all his regular hiding spots so it was hard to believe it was that hard.

"_Turns out the tree's become his new favourite spot... that's right the tree!"_

"He hid underneath?"

"_Oh no... the damn thing climbed it... he was about halfway up hiding in the branches."_

"What?" Marissa laughed once more trying to picture the gray cat hiding in the midst of the green tree.

"_Yea... took me half an hour to get him out, took him five minutes to climb back after... so I left him there."_

Marissa shook her head she hated the fact that she wasn't home and hearing Alex talk about what was going on only made her more home sick. She tried to let it get to her, "so, apart from saving the house from Mr. Tornado, how are you?"

She could hear Alex's smiled once again, "_I'm good, just miss you... I mean, I know it's only been like, less than a day but..." _she heard Alex sigh on the other end.

"I know... I miss you too hun."

"_I love you, you know that right?"_

"What did you do?" Marissa asked playfully.

"_What? Can't a girl tell her girlfriend she loves her these days?" _Alex scoffed.

"Sure she can... but when that girlfriend has a history of causing chaos and trying to dull it down with her love, the other girl can't help but be cautious." Marissa smiled as she almost confused herself.

"_HEY! That was once, and I apologized! I never meant for Kyle's foot to go in the wall."_

Marissa laughed, "I know you didn't, and you know I love you too."

"_How could you not!" _Alex replied cheekily,_ "how's New York?" _She quickly asked before Marissa could reply and trying to change the subject.

"Nice try Kelly," she laughed, "it's... it's different you know?"

"_How different? Is it beginning to look a lot like Christmas?"_

"Everywhere you go. It's crazy, it's taking forever to get to the hotel so I can see all the stores, and it's gorgeous. There's an old school five to ten store we're stopped in front of, it's shimmering like crazy."

"_Sounds beautiful..."_

"It is... you should see the roads, everything's covered in lights, candy canes, decorations... it's all so magical... you know? It's like everything is bathed in burning bright silver lights.

"_So then... it's beginning to look a lot like Christmas? With toy's in every store and all."_ Alex replied with a big smile.

"Yea... and as gorgeous as it all is, all I want is to be home with you and Kyle... or at least have you both here with me."

"_I know babe, but it's only for a few days right? You'll be home soon enough."_

Marissa sighed, "I know, I know... I just hate being away." Marissa smiled sadly, "and Kyle would love the snow."

She heard Alex laugh lightly, "_I'm not fond of you being away either, and he would, maybe we should go somewhere with snow then, when you get back? Before school starts again."_

"That sounds great, we'll talk more about it later yea?"

"_Definitely," Alex replied._

"I'm sorry but I got to go, I'm finally at the hotel, I'm going to go soak in a bath and I'm sure you've got to go find the tornado." Right on time Marissa heard something crash on the other line. And Alex sighed.

"_That's my cue to let you go, I love you be careful and call later?"_

"I love you too hun, tell him I say hi and Santa can see his every move... maybe that'll help." She heard Alex laugh, "and I definitely will call before crashing."

"_Sweet! I got to go! KYLE..." _she heard the blonde yell before the phone line went dead. She shook her head amused by her girlfriend's action and quickly turned back to see how much she owed. She saw the cab driver looking back at her with a funny look.

"What?" she asked slightly amused, the man thankfully didn't make her feel nervous.

"Girlfriend?" He asked with a smile still plastered on his face.

"Yea... why?" she asked him curiously.

"A pretty girl like you? You just made my day," he commented as he threw her a playful wink.

Marissa laughed at the man's antics, she'd gotten used to the comments from the men, but there were some, like this one that simply made her laugh knowing the man meant no harm. "You just lost your tip."

She heard him laugh as she handed him the money. The two got out of the car and the man helped her with her bags, he gave her a slight nod as he moved towards his door; "hopefully your home will still be in one piece by the time you get back miss. Happy Holidays." He finished off with a big smile.

Marissa smiled back, "I hope so and thank you, you too, to you and your family." She watched as the man gave her one more nod as he ducked to get in his car. She shivered lightly and smiled to herself as she made her way into the hotel quickly checking in.

* * *

She was excited, her meeting had finished earlier than she had planned for, she had gotten some shopping done and managed to catch an earlier flight to come back home. She decided she wanted to surprise Alex by coming home early and so there she was in a cab heading home, she couldn't wait. She looked around as the buildings went by the sight before her was so different from the one she was presented back in New York.

The cab driver pulled up in front of the house her and Alex shared, she smiled as she got out, it wasn't anything like the city, but there was nothing prettier than seeing the holly covering her own front door. She walked up to it after grabbing her luggage and paying the cabbie. She grabbed her keys and unlocked the door, she slipped inside and dropped her luggage, the quietness freaked her out until she heard the rapidly approaching stampede of paws on the floor. She braced herself when she saw the one year old golden retriever run into her.

A light, "ouf," came out of her as she tried to stand straight once again. "Hi you, where's everyone?" She smiled as he wagged his tail happily; she patted his head one last time before she started walking around the house to find her girlfriend and son.

She walked in the living room and leaned against the wall smiling as she watched the scene before her. There was her blonde lover sitting on their couch feet tucked underneath her holding a book in her left while a cup of what she could only presume was hot cocoa was occupying her right hand. She could hear the faint sound of Christmas music playing on their stereo accompanied by the even quieter hum she could hear coming from the blonde that made her smile even more.

"You know the whole, reading Dickens and humming along with the Christmas music kind of ruins your bad-ass rep," she joked softly not wanting to scare the girl.

But alas, that was a lost cause; Alex jumped slightly barely spilling her hot cocoa, "Jesus! Marissa you scared the crap out of me." Marissa giggled lightly as she looked the blonde over as she tried to recover. She watched as all of a sudden a light bulb seemed to go off, the girl quickly threw her book aside and placed her mug on the coffee table as she jumped up almost tripping over her pant leg as she made her way to the brunette.

Alex wrapped her arms tightly around the taller girl's waist, and quickly she could feel Marissa's arms wrap around her neck, she inhaled deeply and smiled when she felt Marissa smile against her neck, "you're home," she whispered happily.

"I'm home," Marissa replied just as quietly, "I missed you so much."

Alex pulled back slightly so she could look the girl in the eyes, "I missed you too, we both did."

Marissa smiled as she looked into her girlfriends eyes as she felt Alex's hold tighten slightly and she felt them start to move along slowly, "you're doing it again?"

"Doing what?" Alex asked innocently.

"Getting me to dance with you," Marissa replied a crooked grin plastering her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alex replied playfully as she spun her girl around.

The pair came together once more and kept moving together slowly whilst deeply looking into each other's eyes. Alex smiled as she quietly spoke, "not that I mind, but how come you're home so early?"

"Meeting finished early, I managed to change my plane ticket and I had time to get some shopping done before I had to leave, I wanted to be home as soon as possible. I couldn't stand being away from the two of yous, especially round this time."

"I'm glad you got home earlier, I was going insane."

Marissa laughed lightly, "that's the only reason you wanted me home? Couldn't handle Mr. Tornado on your own?"

"Hell no! You know how crazy he gets! Especially when you're gone," Alex finished off, "but I missed you for other stuff too." She added with a quirked eyebrow and a perverted grin.

Marissa slapped the girls arm lightly, "happy to know I'm useful."

"You know you are; oh that reminds me, while you were shopping, buy anything for me?" Alex replied even more perversely as she brought one of her hands upwards so she could lightly trail her fingers down Marissa's chest, smiling as she felt the girl shudder involuntarily.

"May...be," the brunette stuttered out as she lightly slapped the girl's hand away, "but if you keep acting this way you won't see it till next year."

Alex laughed lightly as she brought her hand back down to Marissa's waist, "alright, alright, so then, what did you get?"

The taller girl smiled; "um let's see, I stumbled into this old school toy store and I found the Hopalong Cassidy boots and gun..." upon seeing the look on her girlfriends face she quickly corrected herself, "I mean pistol, sorry, you know when I went to pay the guy there was like, 'this must be for your father right?' and I had to tell him no, because my crazy ass girlfriend let our son watch her collection and now it's like living with a four year old in the 50's."

"Shut up! Are you SERIOUS? You found it? Oh my God! Babe do you know how long I looked for that? Couldn't find it ANYWHERE! And hey! Don't be so quick with this whole; 'it's my girlfriends fault' because you and I BOTH know you enjoy watching it just as much as I do." Alex grinned happily, "that's right; I know you stand behind us when we watch it!"

Marissa blushed, "I did and I do not!" The girl replied as she hid her face in the blonde's neck.

Alex laughed, "no need to deny it, I know how awesome he is, it's okay." She laughed even more as she felt Marissa swat at her back playfully. "Did you get anything else that's this awesome?"

Marissa nodded as she nuzzled Alex's neck some more quietly speaking, "yea, um, I got that Spider-Man figure Ben wanted, so Seth will be happy, and I got those dolls Summer wanted for the girls."

Alex laughed some more as she heard that last statement, "really? Babe the Spider-Man thing, awesome, but I swear Summer is insane, their twins aren't even born and she's already going crazy."

Marissa pulled away slightly as she laughed along with the girl, "trust me I know, but she called me while I was shopping and begged me to get them for her, she didn't even know what they were she just said, 'buy me two dolls that talk and walk pronto Coop... PRONTO!'" Marissa finished as she made her best imitation of her best friend. Which quickly led both girls into a fit of laughter.

"Oh man... I don't know how Seth handles her."

"I know," Marissa answered with a smile.

There was a silence that settled upon them once again as the pair continued to look lovingly into each other's eyes, they stayed like that for a little while before Alex quietly broke the silence, "I can't believe I haven't kissed you yet..."

Marissa smiled, "I can't believe it either."

The two shared one more smile as they leaned towards each other slowly, just as their lips were about to meet another stampede broke through the atmosphere and a loud; "MUM YOU'RE HOME!" Followed by a little blonde boy who threw himself at his mother's legs.

Marissa felt Alex bury her head in shoulder and lightly heard her mumble; "I can't wait till he goes back to school."

Marissa laughed as she heard the blonde before lightly pulling away so she could lean down to pick up their son. She kissed his cheek as he hugged her tight, "yea I'm home kiddo."

* * *

"Mum," the little boy called out.

"Yea?" Marissa replied as she walked into the room.

"What's the city like?"

"The city?" She asked as she moved to sit down next to the boy who was lying on the bed.

He nodded his head vigorously, "yea, the one you were in, Mama said it was big and never sleeped. How don't they sleep? Must be tired the people over there..."

Marissa smiled, "yea there are lot's of people who are tired there, but they sleep, just like you and me there's just a whole bunch of stuff to do all day and night."

"Wreally?" He asked filled with awe.

Marissa laughed lightly, "yea really."

"So what did you do at night?"

"I went to bed."

The boy made a funny face, "that's boring," he exclaimed as if the notion was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

Marissa was about to reply when she heard a loud laugh come from the other room she rolled her eyes as she heard Alex speak loudly, "I know right kid? You and I'd be running the place!"

Marissa looked at her son, "don't answer her." She watched as he quickly shut his mouth with a smile holding in his comeback, she turned back around to face the doorway, "and YOU are not getting any tonight!" She turned back around to face Kyle who just gave her a funny look.

"What's Mama not getting?"

Marissa stumbled on her words having momentarily forgotten he was there, "uhh... she's... um... not getting... any... pie?" She finished off almost questioningly but thankfully he never caught on.

"Can I get pie?"

"Maybe tomorrow," she answered with a smile as she tucked him in before placing a kiss on his forehead. She stood up and made a move for the door when his voice broke through.

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"What was it really like?"

She smiled, "it was beginning to look a lot like Christmas, everywhere I went you know? Like in the movies and Holiday specials, there's was snow and snowmen, and kids playing around. There was this big tree in the hotel I was staying in, it was huge and all decorated, there was in the park too, that one was even bigger! This big central tree the kind that didn't mind the snow you know?"

Marissa watched as he gave her this big toothy grin as he spoke with a sad undertone, "I wish it was like that here... I wish I could see that..."

Before Marissa could answer she felt that feeling she always got when Alex was near, the one of butterflies deep in her gut, she felt the arms she knew too well slip around her waist as Alex's chin rested on her shoulder. Unconsciously, the brunette leaned back in the embrace as her arms slipped over Alex's.

"We may not have snow, but we'll make Christmas special alright kid?"

"How?"

"Easy, you've got your aunt Summer and uncle Seth with cousin Ben, I think even your uncle Ryan's coming down, you'll have grandma Cooper and the Cohens... and most importantly, you've got your mum and me. Plus, who knows what this year's Chrismukkah miracle will be."

Marissa tightened her hold on Alex's arms; "yea, Christmas is magic remember?"

Kyle nodded as he all of a sudden realized how right they both were, "yea, I know." He looked down as he started picking at the thread on the sheet, "I'd just want to see snow though, it'd be so cool!" He finished off brightening as he thought of all the fun things he could do if it snowed.

"Dream about it kid, you never know what can happen," Alex replied as she saw how sad her son seemed.

He nodded once more, before they said goodnight, Marissa hit the light switch as she moved to head into the hall pulling the door along with her leaving it only slightly opened. She grabbed onto Alex's hand as the pair made their way to the bedroom.

Once they closed the door Marissa turned around and looked at the blonde who was now sitting n their bed. Upon seeing the look on her girlfriends face Alex quickly asked, "what's wrong?"

Marissa ran a hand through her hair, "you... you can't tell him that..."

"Tell him what?" The shorter girl asked.

"That you never know what can happen, you're going to get his hopes up and he's going to wake up Christmas morning expecting to see a white Christmas and he's going to be crushed when it's not there."

Alex looked at the girl who stood before her now pacing the ground, as she studied the girl something became clear to her and she stood up and slowly made her way over so she could take hold of the girl's hands. "You were Kyle," it was a simple statement, but it left Marissa utterly confused.

"What?"

"You were him weren't you? You had that same talk with your mum, or your dad and they told you to hope and Christmas day came and went and you never got your white Christmas..."

Marissa scoffed and looked away as she spoke, "you're crazy."

She tried to get out of Alex's grasp but Alex just pulled her more towards her, "no I'm not... and you suck at lying, you were him..." she stated once more.

"So you said," Marissa replied not liking reliving this memory.

"How old?"

Marissa looked over and all she saw in the eyes of the woman she loved as pure love, there was no mockery nothing, simple love and curiosity, "I was about his age... four or five... my dad told me the same thing... you have no idea how crushed I was when that happened. It's silly, but at that age..." Marissa trailed off.

Alex gave the girl a sad smile as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and pulling her close to her in a tight hug, "I'm sorry babe, and it's not silly, I completely understand how devastating it can be."

"It's okay, it's just, I don't want him to have high expectations... I mean, we live in Newport, it barely ever rains... how could it snow you know?"

Alex nodded as she only tightened her hold around the girl she loved; "I love you," she spoke softly.

Marissa smiled as she leaned back, "I love you too."

The two shared a quick kiss before Marissa added, "let's get to bed I'm exhausted from all the flying."

Alex nodded and kissed her again before she pulled back and made a move to get changed.

* * *

Marissa stretched as she woke up, she felt more relaxed than she had in the last few days, and she knew that had to do with the fact that she had been back in her gorgeous blondes arms once more. She smiled at the thought, the smile however quickly turning into a frown as she realized she was alone in the bed.

She looked over to the clock and realized it was past nine o'clock; she let out a yawn as she sat up in bed scratching her head. As her feet hit the ground she finally realized what it was that had woke her up, there was a distinct smell in the house: it was beginning to smell a lot like Christmas.

She smiled as she got up grabbing her robe along the way, as she walked down the hall she could definitely hear the faint sound coming from the first floor. She made her way down the stairs quietly paying no mind to the stereo as she walked towards the kitchen, leaning against the opening in the wall as she realized the two most important people in her life were sitting at the table.

She couldn't help but smile brightly as she watched on; Alex was sitting there holding two pieces of what Marissa could only imagine to be a ginger bread house considering the strong smell that was emanating in the house; and as Alex held the two pieces together, Kyle was holding a bag, that seemed much too big for his small hands, of what could only be icing.

She watched on happily as Alex told Kyle where to put the icing, the kid clearly not paying attention as he sat there trying to secretly at the icing directly out of the bag, quickly resulting in Alex snatching the bag from him and dropping the 'walls' to squirt some icing on his face trying to teach him a lesson.

Which clearly only resulted in an all out semi war between the two. Marissa shook her head as she looked at Kyle's slow mo reaction as he glared at his mother who couldn't help but laugh. He quickly hopped off his chair and jumped towards his mother waving his now icing covered hand.

Alex jumped up as well running around the island laughing trying to get away from the little boy. The boy eventually out-smarting his mother as he stopped running hiding waiting for Alex to run in front of him, the moment she passed him he jumped up grabbing onto her waist causing the blonde woman to squeal as she lost her footing falling on the ground with a thump.

The little boy laughing as he began tickling her until his little hands could grab back the tube of icing. Alex laughing continuously eventually stopping short when the four year old not only got hold of the icing, but also squirted some on her nose, giggling uncontrollably.

Alex's eyes narrowed at him as he squealed and jumped off of her stomach ditching the bag and trying to make a run for it out of the kitchen quickly resulting in running into Marissa's legs. He looked up at her with a pleading look as she simply put up her hands letting him know she was in no way part of this.

He quickly looked back seeing Alex approaching him with menacing fingers out-stretched and a look that meant she was out to get him, he squealed once more as he pushed past Marissa making a run for the stairs.

The two women couldn't help but burst out laughing as they heard the rapid thumping of his little feet running up the stairs.

"You got a little something there babe," Marissa pointed out in between laughter.

Alex quirked a brow, "oh really?"

Marissa's eyes widened as she knew the look Alex had meant she was in for it, "Alex..." She let out warningly, afraid of what the blonde had up her sleeve.

Alex raised her hand as if she was about to place her hand on Marissa's cheek, but at the last second Marissa realized that Alex's hand was covered in white, she looked up to Alex's blue eyes seeing the fire in them.

She quickly turned around before Alex could make her move and ran out of the room and up the stairs a steady stream of, "Alex don't, don't you dare, if you know what's good for you, you will put that hand of yours away."

Which only fed Alex even more as she mischievously replied, "but you like this hand of mine, you like it a lot..."

Marissa spun on her heels staring at Alex seeing the smirk firmly held in place. She was frozen in place; she couldn't help but get lost in the eyes that had captured her heart so long ago. She watched as Alex's smirk grew wider as she brought her icing covered hand up to her mouth and quickly cleaned off one of her fingers.

The blonde then leaned in close to Marissa's ears as she softly whispered, "it's good... but not nearly as good as you."

Marissa's mouth dropped as Alex pulled away, smirk still in place, she was about to reply when she felt more than saw Alex's sticky hand on her cheek along with her other one as the blonde brought her in for a kiss.

As the two pulled apart, Alex smiled at the girl as she said softly, "it's beginning to look a lot like Christmas."

Marissa smiled, all of a sudden her mouth dropping a little as the stereo finally came more into focus, she listened and watched Alex's love filled eyes as the song came through;

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas;  
Soon the bells will start,  
And the thing that will make them ring,  
Is the carol that you sing,  
Right within your heart._


	3. Do You Believe In Santa Claus

**Author notes, story notes and everything else, on profile. Thank you :)**

* * *

"Uncle Seth!" The little boy squealed when the curly haired man answered the door.

"Hey there Tornado! How you doing? Are you excited? How many more days 'till Chrismukkah?" Seth asked the boy.

"Whoa Seth, chill for a second would you? The kid is four, and he's not used to your super-speed talking." Alex said before the boy had a chance to answer.

Seth grabbed his chest in mock hurt, "that hurt Al... really did. Anywho," he bent down so he could be eye level with Kyle, "ignore her tell me!"

Marissa watched as her son looked back and forth between Alex and Seth before answering, "I'm great! Only sven days till Chrissssmakkuh," the little boy replied filled with joy.

Seth stood up as he ruffled his hair, "brilliant! The kid's got my smarts!"

Marissa's brow furrowed as Alex moved to slap the curly haired man upside the head, "oi! You're lack;" she replied emphasizing _lack, _"of smarts has nothing to do with him."

Marissa shook her head as she watched the two adults bicker, she looked down to see her son looking up at her confused, "ignore those two, why don't you go find your aunt Summer or cousin Ben?"

"YESS!" The boy squealed out.

He was however stopped by Seth's arm before he could run much farther, "I don't want to crush your hopes little man, but they had to run out for a few," the boy's eyes saddened tremendously, "I'm here though! Come on, let's show these ladies out and then you and I can go look at my comic collection," Seth told him his own grown eyes lighting up at the idea.

Marissa smiled as she saw Kyle's spirits definitely seeming lifted, she turned her head slightly as she felt Alex's arm slip around her waist, a bright smile on the blonde's face as well as both women were glad to see the boy cheer up.

"Bye mum! Bye ma!" Kyle quickly said as he lightly pushed them out the door trying to shut the door behind them, Seth laughing quietly in the back as he watched the women's faces.

"Hey!" Marissa and Alex both spoke out, "what is this, no proper goodbye? Including a hug and a kiss?" Alex continued as she watched the door open up once more as a sheepish Kyle peaked around.

"Sowwy," he spoke quietly as he looked up at them, quickly running out to hug both of their legs as a faint mumble of; "I love yous," was heard.

Marissa bent down to pick him up as she kissed his cheek, "love you too kiddo."

"Same here kid," Alex quickly followed as she kissed his other cheek, "go, go show uncle Seth how to be mature." She finished off as Marissa put him down watching him as he ran inside.

Alex looked as Seth gave her this death stare about to reply, she smirked at him as she grabbed the handle and pulled the door shut as both women told Kyle to have fun.

Alex smiled at her wife who was simply giving her this look, she shrugged as she kissed the brunette's cheek, "we have the whole day to ourselves, whatever shall we do?" The blonde asked suggestively as the two walked back to their Jeep.

Marissa eyed her up and down smirking as she replied seductively, "go shopping."

Alex closed the door she had held open for the girl with a grunt as she made her way to the driver's side, "way to kill my spirits Cooper."

"You still love me," Marissa told her with a smile.

"That I do," Alex replied with a smile of her own as she started up the car.

* * *

The two boys were in Seth's comic room, Kyle was starting to get bored, he loved his uncle and loved seeing all of these things, but something had been plaguing his young mind for a while and so he thought the best thing to do was ask his uncle.

"Uncle Seth?" He questioned.

"Yea?" Seth replied as he put down a comic he'd been reading.

"Do you believe in Santa Claus?"

"Uh..." Seth stammered confused.

"And all the stories you been told?" The four year old kept on questioning.

"Don't you want to know more about Spider-Man?" Seth asked as he laughed awkwardly, "Spider-Man's awesome!"

"Does Santa WREALLY dress in red? And live up where it's cold? Are Donnar, Blitzen and all the rest the wreindeers on his sleigh?"

"Uhh..." Seth scratched his head trying to find a way to get out of this one.

"Does it wreally go flying in the sky? With all the toys for Christmas day? Does Santa wreally know who's been good? And those who been bad?"

"Really? No Spider-Man? You usually like Spider-Man... Oh! What about Wolverine?" Seth said holding up an issue of X-Men.

The younger boy completely ignored him as he kept on; "and does he land on chimney tops? With all the toys to make you happy? Do you believe in Santa Claus uncle Seth? Do you think it's true? That Santa comes wround with the gifts?"

"Ok, so... no on the Wolverine? How bout... Batman?"

"Do you believe that Santa Claus comes when you sleep? And that he fills up your stockings? With bunch of things to keep?"

"No? We aren't a fan of Batman either today?"

The younger boy was completely disregarding Seth's attempt to change the topic; "Did you ever stay up late uncle Seth? And then! OH MY GOD! When you start to fall sleep, you think you see him. Then when you get up in your bed."

"I uhh..."

But the boy's roll just wasn't stopping, "how does Santa fit inside? Some chimchimneys are small."

Seth sighed as he slapped his thighs, "you know, you ask so many questions, that I think you've asked them all."

"Well, either way you've got to stop all this wandering, don't go asking your mums, or your uncle Seth anymore, cause all the stories are really true." Summer spoke out as she came into the room effectively making both boys jump.

Seth stared wide eyed at his wife; "SUMMER! Where d'you come from?"

Summer gave him a look, "the door dork. Come help me I've got bags in the car and they aren't going to carry themselves in." Summer told him as she walked out the room.

"I'll be back Tornado," as he finished speaking he noticed his son going up the stairs, "actually, how bout you go bother your cousin? I just saw him run up the stairs."

The little boy ran out of the room with a big smile completely ignoring his previous lengthy questioning as he bolted up the stairs a loud; "HURRICANE!" was herd as the two boys met up.

Seth made a move to find his wife who was now standing by the front door a hand firmly placed on her hip; "why on earth did you give them those ridiculous names Cohen?"

"Hey! The boys like my comics! It gives them a sense of belonging knowing I've written them in."

Summer rolled her eyes, "right... and I can model for Victoria Secret, really, you're insane," the brunette replied.

Seth smiled knowing deep down, past all the insults, Summer still loved him dearly, he leaned down to kiss her cheek, as he pulled away he looked her up and down before saying, "maybe you think Victoria Secret won't take you, but I would surely like to see you model squat for me tonight," he said as his eyebrows raised suggestively.

A resounding slap was heard as the tiny girl smacked him upside the head, "get out and get those bags!" Summer turned around about to head back in when she turned to face Seth, "and by the way, why the hell did you let him get so carried away with his questions? It's like you're a kid yourself! Cohen, if he asks about Santa you say yes. Yes, he's real, yes, I've stayed up late, yes he knows, just yes. Unless the question is 'is he fake,' then the answer's no because we know Santa's is real the same way Prada's new line will be amazing."

Seth looked at the girl, eyes slightly afraid, he'd grown used to Summer's loving abuse, but when she was pregnant, she was even worse, "_damn mood swings," _he cursed to himself.

"Got It?" Summer asked frighteningly.

Seth nodded, "I'm... um, I'm going to get your bags now... how bout... how bout you go rest?" He answered swallowing the lump in his throat.

Summer's eyes bulged, "rest? REST? What the hell! Someone's got to take care of this place," she waved her hand around the house, "not all of us have the luxury of spending our days doodling."

Seth was about to reply when all of a sudden he saw both boys appear behind Summer, he watched as Ben tapped his mother's leg, even the six year old had learned how to deal with his pregnant mother's antics, as Summer looked down he quietly asked, "is there anything we can help you with mum?"

Kyle nodded his head rapidly, his mothers had warned him that his aunt was going to be much louder than usual, and that he should be extra nice, "we'd love to," he added with a grin.

Summer smiled at the two, she looked over at Seth as her eyes narrowed once again, "see Cohen, THESE boys know how to treat a lady!" She looked back at the two, "how bout you help him over there and then come find me."

The two boys nodded their heads as they ran out to meet Seth, once Summer was out of ear shot they looked at Seth, who quickly thanked them, "you guys saved my butt!"

"Anytime dad!"

"Yea! Anytime uncle Seth!"

Seth grinned, "how many times have I told you boys, you can call me The Ironist," he replied standing up straight and posing with his hands on his hips looking up to the sky.

The boys laughed when they heard a loud, "COHEN!" Come from the house as Seth quickly scrambled to get to the bags so the three could carry them in.


	4. Deck The Rooftops

**Author notes, story notes and everything else, on profile. Thank you :)**

* * *

Summer sat in a chair on her best friend's front porch chatting up the girl as she kept an eye on their sons running around in the front yard; "why is it that those two need to be up on the roof today?"

Marissa laughed as she continued decking the railings surrounding her porch with boughs of holly, "because they did your roof a week ago and they've either been too busy, or it's been too hot for them to be up there and Christmas is now less than a week away." Marissa stopped was she was doing as her eyes glazed over.

"What?" Summer watched as the taller girl continued to have this smirk, "Coop! What's going on?" She asked a little more loudly.

Marissa shook herself out of it, "nothing..." the smirk grew as she looked over to her friend, "nothing at all, I was just thinking I really wouldn't mind seeing Alex coming off the roof all sweaty in her beater and short shorts," she answered with this pervy look in her eyes.

Summer squealed as she threw a grape at her friend, "EW! Coop! EW! I mean, I love you two and I love that you both are all lovie-smoochie... but EW!"

Marissa laughed some more as she turned back around to continue her own decorations, "I know deep down you like it!"

Summer's eyes bulged, "EW! Coop! I love Alex, we've become great friends, and she's an amazing bag carrier, but I do NOT want to see that girl all sweaty and gross!"

Marissa rolled her eyes herself as she replied, "not Alex Sum! Seth!"

"Oh..." Summer let out as she quieted.

Marissa frowned when she didn't hear anything come from her friend; she turned to see her with her own look, "Sum!"

The pregnant girl shook her head as she smiled apologetically, "sorry Coop."

"Don't worry about it, tis the season to be jolly after all," the lanky girl replied as she looked up to see the two boys kicking a ball around, she smiled at the sight.

"Fa la la la la la la la!" Summer exclaimed.

The two stayed quiet for a short while before Summer started speaking once more, "so, what do you think is going to happen his year?"

"Huh?"

"You know, ever since the two of us granted Cohen and Ryan with our presence, there's been a Chrismukkah miracle. What do you think this year will be?"

Marissa shrugged, "honestly don't know," the girl turned around, "we've had a good run with those, they're hard to beat."

"True! OHHH! Remember how the year after we graduated Seth proposed?"

"Sum, that was a miracle, I'm just surprised he didn't propose ages before that," the taller girl went on with a smile.

Summer pouted, "miracle to me... I'd just found out I was preggers with Ben, I'd failed about half my classes and they weren't taking me back."

Marissa turned around so she could face her best friend as she leaned on the railing, "you were failing cause you spent more than half your time trying to save the world, you getting pregnant with Ben was a miracle in itself, look how much closer it brought you and Seth together?"

Summer smiled, "you right," she replied brightly, "fine! Then that whole year was my miracle!"

Marissa laughed, "you just like thinking that, I think the REAL miracle was seeing Alex and Ryan FINALLY getting over themselves and making nice."

Summer smiled happily as she remembered Seth rallying Alex and Ryan to figure out how to propose to her; "true, BUT! They came together because Seth needed their help for me! See! I'm all mighty Coop! I brought together the two mighty fighters of Newport!"

Marissa couldn't help but shake her head once more, she couldn't deny it, Seth asking them both had definitely forced them both to deal with each other and face their problems, which had, thankfully so, been resolved. "Fine, we can put that on you too then Sum."

"Damn right Coop!"

Marissa went to grab some lights she had brought out so she could start putting those around the outside of the house.

"OH! How about the year we found out you were pregnant? How I took you to the clinic because I was like 'Coop you sound like your pregnant!' and you were all like 'no! I can't be, nothing's been working!' And then we were all crying and then I forced you to get checked out and then BAM!" The excited girl was waving her hands around.

"Then on Christmas day Alex was all like 'what the hell!' freaking out about how she got you that gorgeous necklace, you still wear that necklace don't you Coop? I haven't seen it in a while," she then noticed it was shimmering in the light around Marissa's neck under her shirt, "never mind, I see it now, Anywho! It was weird you know?

Seeing Alex freak out about you not getting her anything and then you were all like, 'I'm pregnant,' and she was all like blowing up in your face for like twenty-three seconds before it clicked and then she was crying.

You know, I've never seen that girl cry... except for that time and when she ran out of the delivery room freaking out about how you two were now parents." Summer finished off as Marissa simply stared at her wide eyed, mouth slightly open.

"What?" Am I not seeing something?" Summer tried craning her neck to see around the tall girl.

"No... just... are..." Marissa kept looking around hoping for the answer to be on the tip of her tongue, "did you just take credit for me getting pregnant?" She then asked slightly confused, "cause... last I checked it was sperm donor number 20102512 and Alex's doing..."

Summer scoffed, "pft! As if I could! I'm just taking credit for figuring it out and then giving you YOUR Chrismukkah miracle." She finished off with a big grin.

Marissa didn't know how to answer she simply looked at her life-long friend before replying, "well... thank you for making that possible then Sum."

Another silence fell upon the two as both kept reminiscing about past holiday seasons, they really had had a good run; Marissa couldn't help but wonder what this year would bring.

"You know what we should do Coop?" Summer spoke out all of a sudden causing Marissa to jump slightly. She shook her head as she waited for Summer to continue, "we should totally dress up all gay and then go around singing some carols!"

Marissa turned around, "did you just say 'dress up all gay?'" Summer nodded, "Sum, what the hell does that even mean?"

Summer gave her a 'duh' look as she explained, "you know, like in the song? Jeeze Coop! Way to ruin my play on a sentence!" As Marissa only gave her a confused look she furthered her explanation, "you know? 'Don we now our gay apparel, fa la la la la la la la, troll the ancient yuletide carol, fa la la la la la la la la."

Marissa just stared at the girl dumbfounded, "you've been thinking about this for a while haven't you?" When Summer nodded she only gave the girl a look, "we need to find you a I'm-pregnant-hobby... that's just a little crazy."

Summer's mouth dropped open slightly as she wanted to reply but Marissa turned back around fixing the lights around her windows.

* * *

Alex took a few steps back to look at what they'd achieved; she smiled as she saw the fairly decent sized sleigh and reindeers now perfectly set on their roof. She was proud of their work, and she couldn't but smile even more brightly as she thought about how great everything would look when it was done.

The pair had outdone themselves this year, she was happy that they'd set up this semi-tradition over the last few years, the boys seemed to love it, and it definitely kept the Christmas spirit alive. Granted, with Seth in the picture no one could possibly forget the Holiday season.

She suddenly remembered she needed to talk with Seth about a couple of things for her little secret plan, she looked around for him but she couldn't see him, she looked behind slightly but she doubted the boy had gone by un-noticed if he'd gone down the ladder.

As much as he'd gotten better, Seth was still Seth, and his clumsy-ness had yet to go away. She called out his name to see if he'd answer, secretly hoping he hadn't fallen off the ledge again; it was always a pain getting him back up.

She was surprised when she didn't hear him answer; she started walking up a little before out of nowhere she saw her good ol' plastic Santa Claus jump out at her.

"AHHH!" She couldn't help but scream from the shock.

Seth appeared behind the plastic decoration laughing uncontrollably as he grabbed his ribs, "oh... oh... oh my Godddd! Al! You should have seen your face! You were all like, 'AHHH'" he squealed in a voice that was much too naturally girly for him as he imitated the blonde.

"You ASS!" She yelled as she walked the last three steps so she could punch the boy in the arm! "You FREAKING idiot!"

Seth could help but laugh as he tried un-successfully avoiding the hits from the furious blonde. In a split second he lost his footing effectively dropping plastic Santa and falling down on his bottom himself as he rolled off the side of the roof.

"URGH!" Alex grumbled as she watched the boy fly down, "you know, ONE year I'd love to get through this without you being an idiot!" She told him as she moved towards the ledge the curly haired boy had suddenly disappeared off of.

As she leaned down looking to see him she couldn't help but roll her eyes as she saw an upside down Seth still laughing as both of their kids stared at him trying to understand what he was saying.

"And then... she... AHHHAHAHA... she screamed and... and she had... she had this... look AHAHA," the brunette boy shared.

She watched as the two boys looked up to see her, "ignore him kids! You know how Seth get's, he's not right in the head."

"Ma, did you really scream?" Kyle asked his mother.

"Do I look like a screamer?"

"NO!" Both kids yelled back.

She grinned, "there you go!" She watched as Seth tried to look up at her.

"That's not true! You... you SO screamed!"

"Save it Seth, no one's going to believe you!"

"One year Kelly! One year I'll get you to scream louder and they'll all know I was telling the truth all these years!"

Alex laughed, "and the year that happens I'll do both our roofs on my own." She yelled back.

Seth was about to reply when all of a sudden all faces turned to see both wife and girlfriend coming close.

Summer rolled her eyes as Marissa looked up at Alex, "again?" Alex nodded with a big grin, "thank God we bought that roofing gear after the incident back in twenty-ten." Marissa looked down at the kids, "is Seth trying to tell you guys that he scared Alex again and that after her supposed 'I'm so scared,' moment he fell?"

Both kids nodded their heads vigorously as Summer just moved to slap Seth upside the head and Alex just kept her grin in place, "face it Seth, no one has believed you these last four years... we aren't about to." Marissa told the boy, she looked back up at the blonde, "you want our help to bring him back up?"

"Nope! He can stay down there while I get Santa and all his toys down the chimney," Alex replied as she watched Marissa smiling up at her.

"But Ma!" Kyle yelled up, she turned to face him, "you block chimchimmney and Santa can't go down!" He screamed back with a slight fear for Santa.

"Don't worry kid, I'll make sure plastic Santa won't get in human Santa's way," Alex told him with a sweet smile.

The answer seemed to relieve him as he let out a happy sigh. She watched as the two boys ran back to go play and as Summer and Marissa both went back to their business as Seth just hung there mumbling, "all for the little ones Chrismukkah joys."

She shook her head, as she moved back so she could have a better stance; she grabbed the rope that was tied around plastic Santa as she quietly sang to herself; "ho, ho, ho, who wouldn't go? Ho, ho, ho, who wouldn't go? Up on the rooftop click, click, click," the clicks in her song accompanied by the sound of plastic Santa hitting the gutters and then the shingles.

She smiled grateful to see him all in one piece after his Seth-caused-fall. She checked to make sure they really had set the hold for him on the chimney properly, not wanted to block the hole, even though they rarely ever used it.

She shook her head wondering why they had even asked for one, it wasn't like it was ever cold in Newport, she laughed lightly as she untied plastic Santa and placed him in his hold softly continuing to sing; "down through the chimney with good Saint Nick."

Alex took another couple of steps back so she could look at the now finished work, she couldn't help the bright smile on her face as she looked at how perfect everything seemed. She took one last glance before making a move for the ladder, slowly climbed down and unclipped her harness before making her way over to the porch.

She smiled as she saw Marissa's not completed work; she loved how the brunette had to even colour co-ordinate the lights and decorations, she climbed up the steps and quickly moved so she was climbing the railing making her way to the girl.

Marissa spotted her and laughed before lightly slapping her thigh, "get off there before Kyle sees you and decides he wants to be a monkey too."

Alex smiled, "I'm going to let you in on a little something, our son wants to be a monkey already."

Marissa rolled her eyes as she eyed the girl, "let me guess, you took him to the club one day and you were the one who had to climb up the scaffolding to fix the lights?"

Alex's eyes went wide as she stared at her, "you should know by now that Kyle tells me everything," Marissa grinned as she saw the look Alex had.

"I see how it is," Alex replied as she quickly climbed and jumped over the railing, she wanted to walk away, but she couldn't hold in her excitement, "guess what?" She happily asked as she turned around.

"What?" Marissa asked curiously as she moved to wrap her arms around the girl's shoulder as she felt Alex place her own around the taller girls waist.

"Deck the halls babe! He's up on rooftop!" The slightly shorter girl grinned as she saw Marissa smile.

The two got lost into each other's eyes for a few moments Summer's voice broke through; "hey um... not to ruin one of you guys' moment... but um, Alex think you could give Seth a hand? I think we should head on home."

Without ever taking her eyes off Marissa Alex replied with a smile, "sure Summer give me fifteen to get him out of his... predicament," she finished with a smirk before leaning in to kiss her girlfriend, "we'll finish inside when they go away?"

Marissa was about to reply when she was cut off; "EW! I SO don't need to know you guys are going to do the nasty when we leave! Now that I know, don't even think of asking us to take Kyle for the afternoon," Summer squealed out with a grossed out look.

Marissa laughed as she pecked Alex before turning to face her friend, "she meant finish DECORATING inside Sum... nothing nasty."

Alex was about to walk away from the conversation she knew was about to break out between the friends, but as she rounded the corner she casually threw a last comment over her shoulder, "besides... nothing nasty bout what we do."

She laughed to herself as she heard Summer freak out a series of; "ewewewew!" Coming from her.

She finally reached their back porch when she noticed Seth just staring at her, "new record Al... this is the longest you've left me hanging." He looked at her before smiling, "get it?" He asked with a laugh.

Alex shook her head as she moved to help him out, "hey, I got to talk to you about something..."

Seth's brows furrowed, "everything okay? Sounds serious..."

Alex nodded, "yea, everything's great... but I need your help with something," she looked up at him, "but you need to keep this to yourself," she added seriously.

Seth nodded curious to see what it was the blonde had going on in that head of hers.

* * *

The two girls were in their living room putting the final decorations around their living room, their tree had been up for a while along with all of its decorations but there were still a few last minute things they wanted to put up.

They'd put up their stocking first; the two mums had watched him as he stood on tippy-toes trying to hang it off the mantel before Alex had finally gone over to give him a hand, quickly scooping him up causing the boy to squeal in surprise.

Once he'd hung it up, Alex had made her way back to Marissa, quickly moving to stand behind her so she could wrap her arms around the taller girl's waist, the two of them watching as their boy kept fiddling with it looking up every so often seeming as if he was praying.

The two knew the he was sending a final silent plea for Santa to fill it well, they'd been telling him stories of kids getting coal and oranges in theirs, when they knew all he wanted in his was an action figure that could speak and shoot thing, one that came with a Kevlar vest and military issued gun.

Marissa leaned back into Alex's hold as they watched him quickly run off once he was done; she smiled to herself truly loving the life she had. She felt Alex pull them backwards until the blonde turned her around before she dropped to the couch.

Marissa smirked as she moved to straddle Alex's thighs, "hi," she spoke quietly.

"Hey yourself," Alex smiled at the girl in front of her.

Marissa sighed as she leaned forward nuzzling Alex's neck as she wrapped her arms around the girls shoulders. She smiled to herself as she felt Alex kiss the top of her head as the blonde wrapped her arms around the taller girls back.

"You okay?"

Marissa nodded, "yea... I'm just tired."

Alex smirked, "long night?"

"You wouldn't believe," the brunette replied with a laugh, "I had this random chick keep me up all night."

Alex laughed, "sounds like a fun night in my books."

"Oh... it was, she wore me out like you would not believe," Marissa replied as she pulled back so she could face the blonde with a big grin.

Alex joined in as she brushed a few strands out of Marissa's face before leaning in to kiss her girl. The two were locked in their embrace for a short while before they finally pulled apart when air become much too great a need.

Marissa leaned her forehead against Alex's, "you'll never guess what Summer suggested today."

Alex looked at her confused as she asked, "what?"

Marissa smiled her crooked smile as she answered, "apparently, we should all dress up in our gay clothes and go around singing old school carols." Alex gave her a look as she was trying to process what had just been said, "I know! That's the look I was giving her, and then she gave me this you're-an-idiot look before she started singing."

Alex kept giving her this blank look, "what the fuck is 'gay clothes?"

Marissa laughed, "no idea babe!" And then her smile grew wide, "maybe we ought to look in your closet."

Alex gave her this faked shocked expression, "what the hell does that mean? Are you saying me clothes scream 'I am a raging homo,' because last I checked, they totally didn't and you by the way LOVE my clothes." Alex then thought that over for a few, "actually, you much prefer me without them SO! Does that mean your closet is filled with gay clothes too?"

Marissa couldn't help but laugh loudly at Alex's semi-rant, when she finally caught her breath she looked down to see a pouting Alex who still seemed to be waiting for an answer; "well..." she made a show of looking the girl up and down.

Alex then followed suit, when she was done checking herself over she looked back up into Marissa's eyes, "okay well... NORMALLY..."

Marissa cut her off, "what? Normally you aren't wearing a 'my girlfriend is hotter than yours,' tank? You're right; you've usually got the whole nice shirt and tie working for you. Even throw in suspenders sometimes. OH! Remember that time you tried pulling off the bow-tie? Oh..."

Alex was the one to cut the brunette off this time though, "okay, fine you win, but the bow-tie was ONCE and that was to piss off your mum... and it worked," Alex finished off with a grin.

Marissa rolled her eyes, "only because she didn't want to explain why her daughter's girlfriend was walking around dressed like all the men at that function. Because, why was it again you were going around like that?" Marissa asked as she tapped her index on her chin.

Alex grinned, "because I told your mother that every business man who shows up at her little shindigs are only there for one thing, and that's publicity. That they can call it whatever they like, but in the end they know that she is the woman to impress if they want the word out on their enterprise.

And that she has a reputation herself, she also goes for publicity, that I'd noticed the first person she always speaks to during those events, is the one that looks the best, because if they look the best, then they make the most, and if they make the most, there's more chance of exposure.

That it becomes a match made in heaven for her and Mr. X, she gets the money man, and he get's free publicity in her magazine." Marissa rolled her eyes as Alex continued, "you have to admit, me showing up there like that was amazing. I not only proved my argument to your mother but I totally freaked her out.

I was smoking that night, and that's why she came to me first, she thought I was the next big thing, she came, introduced herself, TOTALLY tried to flirt with me..."

Marissa shook her head as she cut off the ranting blonde, "okay, okay I get it, you won against my mum, but I SO do not need to relieve seeing her flirt with you."

Alex smiled, "hell yea I did! Come on, even you have to admit that I owned that night!"

Marissa smiled, "yea, you did..." she leaned down and kissed the smiling blonde, "but that just proves one thing."

"What Alex asked happily as she rubbed her hands up and down Marissa's back.

"You totally own gay clothes," Marissa whispered right before she jumped off the girl quickly making a run for it as she heard Alex hot on her heels.

* * *

"_See the blazing Yule before us,"_

Marissa leaned over slightly so she could whisper in Summer's ear as she heard both their sons continuing on with the carol; "I cannot believe you got Alex to talk me into actually coming out here with you."

"_Fa la la la la la la la la," _it was Summer's turn to lean over, "I didn't make you, you're the one who convinced Seth to talk me into this,"_ "strike the harp and join the chorus..."_ "you REALLY think I want to be here? I was joking when I brought it up... I'm pregnant; I think my baby is freezing!"

Marissa rolled her eyes at her friend, "yea okay, that's why Alex kept saying that you'd told her you were totally serious about doing this whole, 'bonding thing with me,' and ps. your baby can't freeze," she finished.

"_Fa la la la la la la la la," _"Coop! I swear I'd been joking... I haven't spoke to Alex since the day Seth fell of the roof."

Marissa turned over fully, "that was like... four days ago..."

Summer rolled her eyes, "and tomorrow's Christmas," Marissa gave her friend a look, "what? I thought we were taking turns stating the obvious."

Marissa just kept looking at her when all of a sudden both girls eyes went wide as they both whispered, "Seth." "Alex." At the same time.

* * *

"_Follow me in merry measure!" _Seth screamed out as the two drove down the highway.

"Seth shut up would you?" Alex asked irritated, she had nothing against Christmas songs but Seth had been singing them non-stop since they'd left and she was starting to get annoyed of his whiney voice.

"Come on Al! Can't drag me out of my house, away from me family, on Christmas Eve and THEN not join me while I sing about the very magical day you are trying to make even better! _Fa la la la la la la la la... _OUCH!" He screamed as Alex punched his arm.

"Exactly, magical, and right now all you're doing is making it annoying."

Seth looked at the girl with a tilt of the head, "you're awfully grumpy for someone who's trying to make Christmas magic come to life... what's up?" He asked her sincerely.

She looked over at Seth as sighed and tightened her hold on the steering wheel; "sorry... it's just... you singing reminds me of the fact that I'm not home right now. That I'm not sitting in my living room with Marissa leaned back on me and Kyle sleeping in his room while we watch Christmas specials."

"AWW who knew you such a sap Kelly!" Seth exclaimed with a smile, which quickly fell from his face when Alex smacked his arm once more, "okay, okay, I'm sorry, jeeze! You're almost as bad as Summer," he said as he rubbed his arm.

He looked at her once more noticing her dead set stare on the road up ahead, "hey, Al," he spoke quietly as he reached out, "you're doing it for good reason..."

"Yea... I know," she let go of the wheel with one hand as she rubbed her forehead before she continued, "in the nine years Marissa and I have been together we haven't spent ONE Christmas Eve apart, and we've made even more of the twenty-fourth since Kyle was born."

She sighed once again, "I can't believe I'm telling you this..." she looked over at Seth and saw him urge her on, "urgh okay... when I was younger, things were great at home you know? We were all really big on the Holidays, my dad and I, we'd go out to this Christmas tree farm he knew, it was like... over five hours away, but we didn't care, we'd set off and leave like five in the morning, we'd be back by lunch and my mum would make this amazing lunch for us, knowing we'd be hungry."

Seth smiled as she spoke, he'd know her for close to a decade and yet there was still so much of her life before that he knew nothing about. He understood her need to keep it to herself, but it was always great to find out something more.

"So anywho, we'd get home, eat, bring in the tree, we'd always decorate the tree as a family, it was great, it really was. We'd have these awesome family Christmas parties and we'd always be together you know? In the way family is supposed to be like round that time of year.

But then... when um... when I started getting into trouble, well... things changed and it was never happy again... then I got kicked out and I'd speak to them, get a card, but everything stopped. And as sad as it sounds, it hurt you know?" She finished as she looked over at him.

He smiled sadly at her, "it doesn't sound sad. Well... not sad as in pathetic... sad as in sad, because it sucks your family turned like that," it was her turn to smile sadly at him, "but hey, I mean, you can make up for that now! You've got a great family and you're an amazing mum to your boy and I know I've told you this before but I really have never seen Marissa as happy as she is with you."

At the mention of her family her smile turned genuine, "yea well... I'm not going to make the same mistakes they did, and as long as they'll have me, I want to make sure everything's perfect."

Seth grinned at her, "well... I'm sure you'll have to make things perfect forever because I know they'll keep you around that long."

Alex turned to face him properly as she gave him a big smile, "thanks Seth."

He nodded, "and I DEFINITELY think you're outdoing yourself this year Al, this is going to be AMAZING!"

She laughed, "yea, as long as you stay stealth."

He feigned hurt but it quickly changed as he heard the song on the radio, she groaned as he looked at her, "come on Al! Let's sing the joyous song together!"

She shook her head as Seth started singing along, she turned to look at him; "_fa la la la la la la la la." _The two shared a smile before as they kept on driving home.

* * *

After having dropped Seth off at Summer with a promise to see each other soon, she made her way back home, she lightly cursed herself as she stepped foot in the little dimmed house, the only light source coming from the tree in the living room.

She quietly took her shoes off and shed her coat and then slowly made her way into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, she walked to the refrigerator and jumped as the lights went on. "HOLY!"

"Where the hell have you been?" Marissa hissed, "it's Christmas freaking Eve! And YOU lied to me! You tricked me into going carolling with Summer! What the hell were you and Seth up to?" She asked the blonde.

"Uh... hi baby..."

"Don't you 'hi baby' me, it's not going to work! Where the hell were you? Kyle's been asking for you all night!" Marissa continued on annoyed.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry, and I have a good reason..."

"Well! What is it?" The brunette cut her off.

"I can't tell you just yet," Alex replied hesitantly.

"WHAT?"

"Babe..."

"No, no, no, no, no, I had to spend three hours with Summer and the boys carolling, and I know we don't get crazy ass winter weather, but it was cold. And then, I had to tell Kyle that you had something REALLY important to take care of, you didn't have to see his crushed little face when he was told you weren't reading him A Christmas Carol.

I even tried offering to read it to him and you know what he said? He said as much as he loved me, I wasn't you. He was SO sad when he went to bed... and then, I've been up since waiting to hear from you, a phone call, a text, for you to come home period, and nothing, it took you like..." she looked at the clock, "until eleven thirty before you finally made it home."

"I'm sorry," Alex apologized weakly.

Marissa sighed, she looked at the blonde, the girl seemed exhausted and pitiful, she knew Alex had never meant to hurt either her or Kyle, she knew how much this time of year meant to her so she could only imagine whatever it was that had made her run off, was highly important.

Alex watched as Marissa rubbed her forehead, she felt bad for having worried her, but she hoped what she had planned would hopefully make up for it. She slowly started inching her way closer, "I really am sorry babe," she waited as Marissa's eyes met her's.

The brunette let out a soft sigh as she opened her arms and gave her a sad smile, "come here."

Alex quickly complied as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist feeling Marissa's arms wrap tightly around her own shoulders, she quickly nuzzled Marissa's neck as she kept apologizing.

Marissa's hands were rubbing up and down Alex's back, "I know..." she sighed, "I guess it's okay, but you owe me one hell of an explanation alright?"

Alex pulled back and nodded vigorously.

"Come on, let's go to bed, this crazy woman I've been in love with for nine years has kept me up all night and worried, and before that, I had our crazy four year old causing chaos. I'm beat."

Alex nodded once more as she went to walk towards the stairs quickly stopping before even having taken four steps.

"What, what's wrong?" Marissa asked.

"Nothing," Alex spun on her heels and quickly scooped up the taller girl who squealed in surprise.

"Wh... what are you doing?"

"Carrying you," Alex replied a sweet smile on her face.

Marissa shook her head, "you're a lost cause."

"But you love me."

"That I do."

* * *

Alex was laying next to Marissa, it hadn't taken the brunette girl much time before sleep over came her. Alex had watched her for a little while before glancing over at the clock, seeing it was now one in the morning, she knew it was time and so she quietly got out of bed and slipped into something slightly warmer, she quickly grabbed a sweater as she made her way out of her room.

She went out the back door and quickly finished setting up her surprise, making sure everything was in proper working order before jumping into her car and driving on over to Seth's house.

She took out her phone and quickly called him telling him she was waiting for him outside. She was leaning against her car when she saw him come out wearing a Santa outfit, "ho, ho, ho," he spoke out quietly as he reached her.

She shook her head and smiled at him, "you ready to go?"

"Who wouldn't go?"

She gave him a look, "that makes no sense."

"Ho, ho, ho," he replied with a smirk.

"Let me guess," she spoke, "who wouldn't go?"

"EH! You caught on!"

Alex rolled her eyes, "come on, get in! We've still got plenty to do."

Seth got in her car as he looked at her, "you sooo owe me, next year, you're the one in the suit, this thing itches!"

"Yea, okay!" She replied sarcastically.

It was a quick drive back to the Cooper-Kelly's house, and when they got there Seth couldn't help but be in awe, "Al... this is amazing."

Alex smiled, "yea... I think it'll be great."

Seth gave her a look, "you think? Sweet Moses! Woman, take a look! You did a REALLY amazing job with all of this. You're totally selling yourself short." He turned to face her and watched as she shrugged, "you do realize that now we're coming here right?"

Alex laughed at that, "Seth, you and I BOTH know you were coming here either way."

The boy joined in on the laughter, "true! Okay! Let's get this show on the road."

Alex smiled as she watched the overly excited Seth jump out; she shook her head as she followed him out. The two got the ladder out and carefully made their way up on the rooftop. Alex couldn't help but chuckle at the click, click, click, of the bag Seth was dragging with him as he headed towards the chimney.

He looked down and then looked at her, "you have the rope? Or am I winging this Spider-Man style?"

"I have the rope," she replied as she walked closer to him rope in hand. The two worked to make sure Seth was safely fastened before Alex took a step back. "You know the drill?"

Seth nodded, "yea, I'm pretty sure I've got this," he said as he looked down.

"Alright, I'm going to head in, you head on down, and Seth?" She waited for his attention to be back on her, "thank you again, and be careful alright?"

Seth nodded, "go get him, let's make your boy happy!"

Alex smiled as she headed down the ladder and into the house.

Seth looked down the chimney once again; "down through the chimney with good Saint Nick..." he looked down one last time before climbing up and into the chimney making one last check to his harness before slowly dropping down.

Alex quietly walked into the house and went up the stairs to Kyle's room, she pushed the door opened and smiled as she saw the boy fast asleep arms wrapped around his stuffed monkey. She almost didn't want to wake him, but as she heard the slight thump coming from the living room she knew he'd be ecstatic.

She walked over to his bed and sat on the edge, she lightly shook his shoulder, "Kyle," she whispered. She watched as he seemed to mumble something before going quiet once more, "Kyle," she spoke again as she shook him a little more strongly.

The boy slowly seemed to come to and rubbed his eyes as he looked up to meet his mothers. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing kid, I just, I wanted to say I'm sorry I wasn't home before," she gave him a sad smile as he nodded.

"It's okay... mommy said you had something to take care of."

"I know, but I'm still sorry, you're both the most important things in my life, and nothing should come between that. I want to make sure you know that okay?"

The boy nodded, he was about to say something when the two heard a quiet thump, the boy's eyes went wide as did Alex's. "Ma...you... you think..."

Alex smiled, "let's go see," and with that she picked him up and held him tight as the two made their way down the hall, "whatever happens, you need to be really quiet okay?" Kyle nodded as she continued, "otherwise he might leave."

The two made their way down the stairs and as they reached the landing and turned to head into the living room, Alex stopped short, a quiet, "oh my God," escaping her as her and Kyle stood there watching as 'Santa' moved around their tree placing gifts under the tree.

"Ma... do... do you see that?" The little boy asked quietly in awe.

Alex nodded as she kissed his cheek, "yea, I do..."

The two stood there for a few minutes before Kyle spoke up again, "let's go." Alex looked at him confused, "he could see us Ma..." he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Alex chuckled lightly as she nodded and made their way back upstairs.

She tucked the boy in his bed and watched as he seemed to radiate happiness. "I love you Kyle."

The boy smiled, "love you too."

Alex walked back downstairs and went out the door once she was sure Kyle was back asleep, she made it to the ladder just as Seth came down, he smiled brightly at her, "mission accomplished me friend!"

She gave him a smile and then shocked him as she moved forward and pulled him in for a hug, "thank you so much Seth... that really meant a lot to him."

The two pulled away as he gave her a soft look, "anytime Al."

"Alright, should I drive you home so you can get some beauty sleep before Christmas?"

Seth patted his fake beard covered face, "what? Are you saying I'm not pretty enough?"

The blonde laughed, "come on, let's go."

About twenty minutes later Alex walked back into her house, the exhaustion finally hitting her as she walked up the stairs, she collapsed on the bed and smiled as she felt Marissa quickly curl up around her and couldn't help but let out a small laugh as she heard the brunette mumble, "better be damn good Kelly," before going quiet, Alex quickly following suit as she let sleep over take her, knowing she was going to get up in a few hours.

"_Deck the halls with boughs of holly,  
Fa la la la la la la la la,  
Tis the season to be jolly,  
Hear the bells of Christmas calling,  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly,  
Fa la la la la la la la la."_


	5. Peppermint Winter

**Author notes, story notes and everything else, on profile. Thank you :)**

* * *

Marissa felt the bed shift, she turned back to see Alex sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing the back of her neck. She chanced a glance back at the clock and saw that it wasn't much later than a little past six. She let out a tired yawn before moving over so both her legs were on either side of the blonde. She wrapped her arms around her as she kissed her shoulder.

"Merry Christmas psycho," she spoke out softly feeling Alex chuckle lightly as she leaned back into her arms.

"Merry Christmas babe," Alex replied as she wrapped her own arms around Marissa's.

"Why are you up so damn early?"

Alex smiled to herself, "something I need to take care of."

The brunette girl grunted as she brought her hands to Alex's back instead, slowly starting to rub Alex's neck and shoulders, trying to coax her into staying where she was, "and you need to do this now because..."

Alex couldn't help the light moan that came out of her as she felt Marissa's warm hands on her, "yea, but you'll see," she turned around and kissed the taller girl quickly before pulling back, "you're going to love this, I'll be back in a few."

Marissa just nodded as she watched the blonde get up and throw a sweater on before heading out the room. Marissa let out a sigh wondering what on earth the girl could be up to. She lay back down and shut her eyes hoping to fall asleep shortly. She was on the verge of sleep, everything was starting to quiet down and then she felt the bed shift once more.

She figured Alex was just coming to lay back down, but as she felt the blonde's arm lightly shake her, she couldn't help but let out a small groan.

"Get dressed," she heard her whisper quietly.

"What?" The tired brunette asked.

"Get dressed," Marissa could see the mischievousness that Alex's eyes held.

"What's going on?"

Alex smiled loving the adorable look Marissa was sporting, "trust me."

Marissa couldn't help but shake her head lightly as she let out a small laugh, "alright..."

Alex sat back as she watched Marissa throw on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie before she looked her way, "this good?"

Alex nodded happily, she stood up and took the girl's hand, "come on."

Marissa pulled back on the blonde's hand and pulled her into a kiss, when the two finally parted she looked lovingly into the girl's eyes and whispered "let's go psycho."

Alex smiled and led the girl to their son's bedroom; Marissa leaned against the doorway as she watched Alex lean down and slowly shake the sleeping boy, "wake up kid, there's something I want you to see."

The boy groaned out before his mother's words were processed, he shot up in bed looking at her, "did Santa come back?" He asked now wide awake.

Marissa's brows furrowed as she heard Alex reply, "no not since when we saw him but there's something else come on." She turned around to see Marissa giving her a look she moved towards the taller girl and wrapped her arms around her waist bringing her mouth close to the girl's ear, "Santa came last night, and we saw him." She explained quietly.

Marissa just couldn't help but be even more confused, Alex chuckled lightly as she spoke even quieter, "I'll explain later."

Marissa nodded and then was brought out of her confusion when Kyle spoke up, "MERRY CHRISTMAS MUM!"

Marissa smiled as Alex let her go; she bent down and grabbed her boy hugging him close wishing him a Merry Christmas as well.

Once the little boy let her go he quickly jumped over and hugged Alex tightly wishing her a Merry Christmas as well. The three stood together happily for a moment before Alex's face brightened even more if that was at all possible.

"Come on, there's something I want to show you guys," she said as she took Marissa's hand and picked up Kyle in her other arm.

The boy nestled in her hold as she walked them both to the window in his room that faced their back yard, she let go of Marissa's hand so she could take hold of the dark curtain, she turned around before pulling it back, "close your eyes... both of you," she spoke quietly as the two gave each other a look before following Alex's words.

When Alex made sure they weren't peaking she pulled back the curtain and smiled to herself as she saw the sight of her yard. She took a deep breath as she quietly spoke once more, "open them."

She heard Marissa gasp and then looked over to her son who looked on in awe, "there's the snow," she spoke out quietly. Alex looked over and saw Marissa had tears in her eyes, as her she heard her boy squeal in excitement.

The brunette couldn't help them as she looked out below. Their yard was covered in a layer of snow that seemed to spread all around the house, she couldn't even see the stairs that led down because of the amount there was.

Alex eventually let Kyle down on the floor as she saw how excited he was, taking one last glance over at the girl of her dreams she turned around and spoke to Kyle, "bundle up kid, cause here it comes," he looked at her, and as she spoke he saw a whole new wave of snow falling from the sky.

He screamed out happily as he ran around his room trying to find warm clothes, Alex smiled at him, she pointed to his chair in the corner and his eyes widened when he saw that there was a snow suit there now.

He quickly scrambled to get it on asking Alex for help when he couldn't get the zippers to work. Once he was all dressed up she ruffled his now tuque covered head before she told him to go out and be careful.

She walked back over to Marissa who still hadn't moved from her place by the window, she wrapped her arms around the girl as the two heard the back door swing open quickly followed by a bark before the door slammed closed. The two couldn't help but watch as he ran outside with starry eyes.

The blonde smiled when she felt Marissa turn around in her arms and kiss her passionately, she was quick to reciprocate the kiss the two loosing themselves, the moment only interrupted when they heard a loud thump hit the window, they both turned their heads to face it seeing a splatter dripping down and saw a grinning Kyle down in the yard.

Alex couldn't help but laugh along with Marissa as she spoke, "and winter has finally begun." She was still looking out the window watching Kyle and Jack play in the snow when she felt Marissa's eyes on her, when she turned to meet her eyes she couldn't help her breath that caught in her throat at the look she was being given.

She had grown used to seeing the love Marissa had for her, and she knew Marissa could see the love she held for the taller girl as well. There were times though that Marissa would catch her by surprise the love being so over-whelmingly strong that it astounded her.

Marissa had no words to describe how she felt, what Alex had pulled... it was the single sweetest thing she had ever seen, it was the most amazing thing to wake up to a snow covered yard. She knew how much it would mean to their son, and at the same time she couldn't help but feel the warmness in her heart.

Alex had fulfilled one of her oldest dreams, and she wanted to let her know; "you know how I told you I asked my dad for snow? And he said to keep hope?"

Alex nodded as she moved in closer to the girl, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes, "he never did anything about it... and that kind of became my one wish, every year starting that winter, it was the one wish I'd make at birthday's, the one thing I dreamed about...

When you told Kyle to keep hoping, I was scared, because I knew how I felt when I woke up to a sunny day in California. This... Alex... this is amazing." She smiled at the blonde, "I mean, I know you've just REALLY made Kyle's Christmas... but I want you to know you just really made mine too."

Alex smiled at the girl, "good, you deserved a white Christmas," she spoke softly. "Come on... let's go join him," Alex finished as she grinned mischievously.

Marissa followed the blonde back into their room, she couldn't but grin when she saw Alex toss her a pair of snow pants, "it's not the real deal, but it's pretty damn close and you'll get wet." Alex explained with a smirk, "that is... if you aren't already," she finished wickedly.

Marissa laughed, "I guess you'll just have to wait and find out eh?"

Alex ran back up to her, her lips millimetres from the taller girl's, "guess so." The two grinned before quickly engaging in another lip lock. Alex pulled back when the need for air became too much and the two went back to getting dressed.

When Marissa was done she remembered something she'd been wanting to ask the blonde, "hey, babe?"

"Yea?" Alex mumbled as she tried zipping up her coat.

"What did Kyle mean about seeing Santa before?"

Alex smiled as she faced Marissa, "I got Seth to dress up as Santa and go down our chimney," she grinned, "got Kyle up and we went and spied as Santa put out the presents."

Marissa smiled large, "you serious? How did you get Seth to agree?"

Alex shrugged, "didn't have to do much, he knew I wanted to feed Kyle's belief and we decided we'd alternate... that way next year we get to feed Ben's."

Marissa shook her head, "you're unbelievable..."

Alex smiled, "you should have seen his face though... it was SO worth waking up in the middle of the night."

"You mean waking up again right?" Marissa asked pointedly.

"I had to go get the machine before that," Alex explained sheepishly.

"Well, now that I understand I can forgive you, because this is SOO amazing," she spoke like a kid, "but don't be surprised if I hit you with a snowball as payback." The brunette replied as she ran out the room.

Alex shook her head as she quickly followed suit, "it's war Cooper!"

* * *

The second the Alex barged out through the door she was attacked by both Marissa and Kyle, the dog quickly running around trying to take her down as well. She couldn't help but laugh at how unreal things seemed, the image of the outdoors when she pulled back on the curtain earlier still plastered in her mind.

There was something incredibly surreal about seeing the California sun rise over the ocean and then see her yard covered in snow when just a few feet farther up she could see the beach and the early morning surfers. God, how she loved her's and Marissa's beach house; and to now be outside with her family, with those who she cared most about, seeing them all bundled up scarves flying about while their mittened covered hands were quickly making more snowballs to throw.

The three of them spent a fair amount of time attacking and tackling each other the early morning being warmed by the laughter that came from the four year old. Alex plopped down for a few seconds as she watched on. She could see Jack jumping around shoving his puppy face in the snow covering his head only to come back out looking around pointedly as if someone had surprised him only to repeat the motion; his face getting whiter each time.

She looked over to see Kyle in the corner of the yard as he worked hard trying to make a fort out of the fluffy snow that lay around him, she watched as he eventually gave up and started to try and make a snow man instead, happy to see his face brighten when he realized that activity was working out much better.

She turned her head when something caught her eyes in her peripheral vision. She couldn't help the beaming smile that spread on her face as she watched entranced as Marissa twirled through their yard with angelic grace. She'd loved the woman for so long and she was always amazed at how much her love grew daily. And at that moment, it seemed to grow tenfold. There was something about seeing the brunette hair that had escaped the confines of her tuque twirling about with her.

There was this bright smile on the girl's face, and there was this look, she look like a child in awe, it was a pure innocence, a radiating happiness and in that moment, Alex couldn't help herself, all she wanted was to run up to her and take hold of her as she twirled them both around. The blonde bolted upright and quickly tried to run over.

A loud 'oomph' escaped her when she slid on the snow covered ground quickly falling on herself. She hoped no one had noticed but all hope was lost when she heard Kyle's giggle coming in loud and clear from across the yard quickly followed by Marissa's full happy laugh. She shook her head and tried to push herself up but within instants she felt a weight on her back and a light playful bark coming from above her.

She groaned as she realized Jack seemed to consider her a new play toy, but just as quickly the dog nipped at her head pulling away with her bright blue tuque, she looked up to see him crouching down in front of her tail wagging just teasing her, she pushed herself up and made a move towards him seeing him hop out of the way and start running around in circles.

She could hear Kyle still laughing un-controllably along with Marissa. Marissa, she remembered as she spun around seeing the brunette who seemed to be rubbing her mitten covered hand under her eyes seemingly trying to rid the tears that were falling.

As much as she wanted her hat, wanted to get payback on Kyle for laughing at her and getting Marissa back all she did was stroll up to the girl of her dreams. She saw Marissa tense knowing the brunette had recognized the look in her eyes, she was amused when the girl was almost pleading with her, she was happy though to see that she'd shocked the girl when she reached out to take hold of her hand and spinning her around.

When the two came face to face again, Alex was met with a pair of curious eyes, she smiled lightly, "you have no idea just how gorgeous you were twirling around dressed like you are with our yard looking like it is."

Marissa's eyes seemed to soften as she offered the blonde a smile, "well I'm hoping a lot more than you falling and getting owned by our dog."

Alex shook her head, "it was a lot more indeed," she had wanted to retort something playful but she honestly just had too much happiness bubbling inside. She leaned in and caught the girl lip as the two kept slowly moving together to the sound of their beating hearts. Neither knew how it happened, or when it started, just that one day Marissa had realized Alex seemed to always just start dancing with her.

Alex didn't even realize she did it anymore, she figured it was because she was so happy where she was, and she was always filled with this over-whelming feeling of wonderment when she was with Marissa, she felt what they had, what they shared was something truly incredible.

When the two pulled apart after a few moments the realized there was another bout of snow that was falling down upon them. Alex smiled and wrapped her arms tighter around the girl when she felt Marissa lean her head on her shoulder.

"This is just so magical," she heard the taller girl whisper softly, there was a sense of awe in the girl's voice, she could only hold onto her tight as she kissed the top of her head as the two kept moving quietly.

_This peppermint winter is so sugar sweet,  
I don't need a taste to believe,  
What's December without Christmas Eve._

The family of three had stayed outdoors for a little while longer before they decided to head in for a warm breakfast, it had taken everything for them to get Kyle in the house, he seemed to be enjoying the snow more than either one had imagined.

They had finished eating their big breakfast and the two girls were standing by the kitchen sink cleaning them, Alex felt a tug on her shirt and both of them turned around with smiles on their faces only brightening when they saw Kyle had dressed himself up once more but was in dire need of help with the coat zipper.

Marissa smiled warmly as she watched Alex bend down to help him out, "you're going back outside kiddo?"

He nodded vigorously, "there's snow out there mum!" He explained as if it was the most valid reason out there.

Alex smiled as she leaned back a bit as she fixed his hat, "but you haven't opened your gifts yet," she reminded him.

The little boy took a few seconds to consider this, "can we open them later?" He saw the look his moms gave him and furthered his question, "it's hot outside... the snow might go away, the pweasants won't melt."

Alex smiled bright, "alrighty then! Go forth child!" She pointed to the door as he giggled, "we'll open them later tonight." She told Marissa as she stood back up to face the brunette.

The two shared another long look, their moment was interrupted however when they heard the back door open once again, "mama! Can you pleaseeee ask uncle Seth and aunt Summer if Ben can come and play too? Please?" He begged with a pout.

"We'll call and see what they say kiddo," Marissa told him as she felt Alex wrap her arm around her waist. She leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder as the two watched him barrel back out the door. "You've really made him happy babe," Marissa spoke softly.

"I'm glad, no one should have a sad Christmas," Alex replied just as softly.

Marissa slowly moved in front of the girl and wrapped her arm around her shoulder as she felt the blonde's arms snake around her waist, "I don't think he'll ever have to worry about that with you around."

"Us."

Marissa looked at her confused, "what?"

"You mean us, with us around together he'll never have to worry."

The brunette smiled brightly before she leaned in and placed a slow kiss on Alex's lips, she pulled away only slightly, "us."

Alex grinned as she pecked her once more before moving away, "you want to call Summer? I'll finish up the dishes and then we can go back to enjoying the day?" Alex waited until Marissa nodded before she pulled away entirely, and made her way back to the sink.

She could hear Marissa from the living room and it made her smile to hear the girl so happy, she prayed to whatever God lay out there that things would stay as perfect as they had for the last decade, there was no place she'd rather be and having a home like the one she and Marissa had built was truly the best thing out there.

She couldn't help but laugh as she looked out the window to see Kyle and Jack still playing around in the snow, the two seemed to be planning something. She leaned back as she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind, she really was amazed at just how happy she was. There had been a time in her life during which she had thought all hope was lost, that she could never be happy. She'd given up on searching for whatever it would be that would put a smile on her face.

That was the year she found Marissa, and with that, she found the missing piece in her life, and every day she was in awe of how happy she could be with the simplest things. There really wasn't anything like it.

"What are you thinking about?" Marissa spoke quietly.

Alex brought her own hands down to reach Marissa's and pulled her arms even tighter around herself, "just how happy I am, how just being here, in our home, with the two of you with me is the best feeling ever."

She could feel the taller girl smile against her ear, "I know the feeling."

The two stayed like that for a little while longer before Alex interrupted the silence, "are Seth and Summer coming with Ben?" She felt Marissa nod her head before she felt the girl's lips leaving a small kiss on her neck.

Alex let out a happy sigh the two stayed in their comfortable silence watching what was happening in their backyard from the window, both wearing happy smiles. "Is it terrible that as much as I want to see them I kinda don't want to... you and I are barely going to have any time together today," Marissa spoke softly.

Alex turned around slightly so she could at least see the girl's eyes, "tell you what, tonight, when everyone's gone, and Kyle's in bed, you and I'll hop in the sleigh," Alex pointed to a spot in their yard where Alex had indeed left out a sleigh, "we'll glide away together into the night and we'll sip on the moonlight."

Marissa smiled, "when did you get so darn romantic?"

Alex leaned back into the girl once more, "the moment I met you."

Marissa couldn't help but feel her heart melt as Alex spoke quietly, she couldn't believe this Alex was the same as the hard headed, badass everyone knew her as. She was always amazed at just how soft and gentle the girl could be, but that was only when she was alone with her or when she saw her with their boy.

They pair eventually moved to their back porch where they sat covered by a blanket on the couch they left out there as they snuggled close watching their boy run around. It took a while but eventually after a little over an hour Kyle ran up to them bright smiles and all.

"My nose is runny!" He exclaimed as he pointed to his reddened nose; it had been bother him for a while but he didn't want to take the chance of having to go inside. He watched as Alex smiled at him before making a move to kiss the brunette on the cheek before heading inside to get a tissue.

"Are you having fun?" Marissa asked him as the boy climbed up on the couch as well his little legs dangling as he kicked them up. He nodded happily as he looked over at his mum, "best Christmas ever!"

Marissa smiled at the boy, "it is isn't it?"

Alex walked out to see Kyle's head bobbing up and down excitedly and she couldn't help but smile, she leaned down and helped him deal with his nose before moving back under the blanket wrapping an arm around Marissa.

"Other than that are you okay kid?" She asked him even though she knew he wouldn't want to go in.

The little boy ran down the steps and jumped back into one of the small snow mountains as he screamed out; "YUP!"

Alex turned her head so she could take a look at the girl next to her, granted, there wasn't much snow on the deck and the sun was out, but apparently it did bring the temperature down slightly as she noticed Marissa's nose also turning a light shade of pink, "how about you babe? You still okay?"

Marissa snuggled in closer, "apart from my frosty toes getting cold, I'm perfect," the brunette had always been a little more chilly so the added snow wasn't helping, but she didn't mind staying there, she looked back to see Alex's worry clearly etched on her gorgeous features, "it's okay, I feel so alive that it doesn't bother me." She smiled wide just to prove her point.

Alex seemed slightly reassured but she still told the taller girl to hold still for a few seconds after which she ran into the house and came back out within seconds.

Marissa looked at her confused as she watched the blonde lean down and reach for her feet, she willingly gave them up, curious as to what Alex was about to do, "I got you these awesome socks, they're supposed to keep you super warm, I figured you'd probably get cold." The blonde explained as she fixed the socks on Marissa's feet before getting back next to her.

Marissa stared at her feet before she leaned over and kissed the blonde lovingly, "you. Are. The. Best!" She exclaimed happily as she pulled away once more only to find herself curled up into Alex once more.

* * *

Seth and Summer had walked in through the door with Ben a little after twelve, Seth claiming he wanted to be fed as Summer slapped him before telling Ben to go see out back. The pair had dressed him up but they hadn't told him about the snow in the Alex and Marissa's back yard.

The other two adults walked in the kitchen to find Marissa and Alex staring at their back door as it slammed shut and the four of them all heard the excited yell coming from Ben as he found his way into his cousin's personal winter wonderland.

The two girls eventually turned back around to see Seth and Summer standing there, Summer nicely dressed as always and Seth proudly sporting his Chrismukkah wear. Marissa was the first to move towards her brunette friend quickly wrapping her arms around her wishing her a Merry Christmas as Alex moved to Seth as the two shared a hug as well Seth quickly squealing out to everyone; "MERRY CHRISMUKKAH!"

The three girls shook their heads at his odd behaviour as Marissa went in to hug Seth while Alex moved to Summer, "I don't know how you deal with him," the blonde spoke truthfully.

Summer laughed, "I don't either."

"Hey!" Seth exclaimed feigning hurt, "I'm awesome and you are all just jealous that I created a holiday!"

Marissa then looked at the boy, "the day I see 'Happy Chrismukkah' cards on store shelves is the day I will congratulate you, anything before I'm going to take pride in my yearly mocking."

"You'll see! One more year, that's all I need! Hallmark will FINALLY recognize my genius for it's worth!" The curly haired boy replied.

"I'm with Marissa, I'll believe it when I see it," Alex replied.

Seth was about to retort when a loud shriek of a squeal came from by the door, all three of them turned bug-eyed to stare at Summer who stood there with tears in her eyes.

Seth moved quickly to his wife asking what was wrong.

"N... nothing, nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you squealing as if it was a three for one sale at Louis Vuitton?" Seth questioned quickly earning himself a slap to the chest.

"This is it... this is this year's miracle," Summer exclaimed as the four adults watched the snowflakes start to fall. Summer suddenly spun around and wrapped her arms tightly around Alex, "this is amazing Alex." Summer spoke quietly.

Alex looked shocked as she carefully returned the hug, she didn't know what to say, "y...you didn't call me Blondie..." was the only thing she could think to say.

Summer pulled back laughing lightly as she gave Alex's arm a small nudge, "yea well... this is all making me feel very... floaty," Summer spoke as even she was confused by her word choice.

"Floaty Summer?" Seth questioned.

"Shut up Cohen," Summer replied as she wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

"Aww babe look at that, you made her floaty AND teary!" Marissa said as she moved closely to Alex kissing her cheek, truth be told, she was ecstatic to see just how happy Alex had made everyone.

"URGH! You all suck!" Summer shrieked, yet with a smile on her face, they all knew she was kidding around.

The four turned back around to see the two boys now in the midst of a snowball fight with Jack running back and forth trying to jump and catch the white balls in the air.

The two boys were outside playing around and when Kyle looked up ready to attack his cousin he was surprised to not see the older boy. He looked all over and with an arched brow slowly got up, he took one step forward before he felt someone pull at his coat. He let out a yell when he felt his older cousin stuff snow down his coat.

He spun around and saw the boy run towards the house and quickly chased after him tell him he was going to pay.

The four adults who had moved to the island in the kitchen all jumped when they heard the door swing open and loud thumps making their way by. They all turned to see Ben running down the hall and up the stairs trying to get away, they all stared at each other confused when they heard the door open once more and a second set of feet started making their way through the kitchen.

They all stared at Kyle as he followed the wet footprints up the stairs a slew of; "you're mean! I'm gonna get you back Ben!" His voice quickly fading away as they heard Ben scream from upstairs.

"Should we go check on them?" Summer questioned as she looked at a wide eyed Marissa both more than curious to know what had happened.

Alex looked over at Seth and the two shared a look both having seen through the window they were facing what had happened between the two, they simultaneously spoke out a light, "no," resulting in funny looks thrown their way by both brunette girls.

_This peppermint winter is so sugar sweet,  
I don't need to taste to believe,  
What's December without Christmas Eve._

It was a picture out of a Christmas classic, there in the dining room sat her version of a perfect Christmas, she watched happily from the entry way as Seth who had his arm around Summer's chair was telling the two boys a story, both had their eyes glued to the geeky man.

Summer was sitting in front of Marissa and the two girls were looking at the scene, watching as both their boy's looks of awe seem to grow when Seth told them about Spider-Man taking on some other villain. They couldn't help but roll their eyes when Seth started telling them about his own comic book.

There was food laid out on the table, everything was set to eat and all that was missing was the blonde who'd gone back to get the bread. Alex couldn't help the permanent smile that was on her face, the scene before her was one that she had always hoped her family would have, it was like she was going back in time and going back to the happier times with her family, before everything changed.

Just as her thoughts were about to bring her down she was met with a pair of mossy green eyes, Marissa tilted her head slightly, silently asking if she was okay, Alex could only nod her head slightly as she pushed off the wall and moved to the table, placing the bread she'd brought in, in the middle of the table.

She pulled out the chair that was to Marissa's right and sat down, her left hand going under the table to grasp Marissa's the two shared a look before they were interrupted by Seth, "I have to admit, I think this is the first time that we've had this much culture on this day."

They all stared at him, "what? It's true! Think about it, Chrismukkah, which as we all know is..."

"the greatest super holiday known to mankind," the five of them spoke together.

"Hey! You all paid attention!"

"Seth, it's not that we paid attention, more like you tell us every year... kind of hard not to remember." Alex replied.

The boy glared at her as he kept on, "anywho, you all know it draws on the best of Christianity and Judaism have to offer and now, look at that!" We waved his hand around the table, "now, we've brought in the Italians! Come on, we've just made it even BIGGER!"

"Seth, you do realize that most Italians ARE Catholics... which comes FROM Christianity right?" Marissa asked the boy.

"Your point?"

"She means if this super holiday is gathering from religions... the fact that we're eating Italian really doesn't make it any bigger culturally." Alex explained.

Seth shrugged, "whatever, it still does in my mind and that's what matters! LET'S EAT!" He finished as he stabbed his fork in his food, he was about to wrap his mouth around it when Summer hit him in the back of the head causing both younger boys to giggle at his demise. Alex and Marissa shook their heads as everyone dug in and started eating happily.

_All this holiday cheer,  
Heaven knows where it goes,  
But it returns every year,  
And though this winter does nothing but storm._

Alex leaned back against the door way as the three of them watched Seth and Summer along with Ben get in their car. She thought back to the day and couldn't help the bright smile that grew on her face, it was crazy but there was a joy in her heart that was ablaze and it was making her feel incredibly warm.

She felt an arm snake around her waist as she looked over at Marissa who dropped her head onto the blonde's shoulder. She leaned her head over only slightly so she could drop a kiss on top of the girl's head.

_It's keeping me warm._

And just as it had with Marissa, she felt a small arm wrap around her leg as she felt Kyle's head rest there as the three of them waved goodbye. She dropped her other arm down so she could ruffle his hair.

_It's keeping me warm.  
_  
They were sitting in their living room watching the four year old as he sat on a blanket in the middle of the room casually reaching under the tree to grab boxes one at a time. The two girls were snuggled in close together as they watched as he happily ripped off the wrapping and tore through one of the boxes, his face lighting up as he saw his Hopalong boots. His eyes were glues to them and his jaw had dropped, he looked up at both of them incredulously as he showed them as he quickly pointed to the box speechlessly.

He moved his eyes back on his gift as he ran his little hands over them in awe. Alex leaned in close as she whispered in Marissa's ear, "at least he didn't end up with forty-five new pairs of socks."

Marissa turned around and looked at her confused, "what?"

Alex smirked, "the year I asked for one of those," she pointed to their son who was still entranced with the gift, "I got forty-five pairs of socks."

Marissa couldn't help but laugh, when she looked back into the deep blue-green eyes she's fallen in love with she couldn't help it as her hand softly reached up to caress the girl's cheek, "aww baby..." she leaned over and kissed her lovingly.

Alex leaned her forehead on the brunettes as she spoke quietly, "I guess in a way we both made both of our oldest wishes come true."

The taller girl looked on lovingly at the blonde, "that's our Chrismukkah miracle."

Alex was about to reply when a sudden, "OH MY GOD!" Was heard from the boy who looked at them both excitedly as he realized he got the pistol that came along with the boots. The two women shared one last kiss before turning back to look at their son who was trying unsuccessfully to pull his boots on.

_This peppermint winter is so sugar sweet,  
I don't need to taste to believe,  
What's December without Christmas Eve.

* * *

_

Kyle had gone to bed a few hours earlier and the two were now sitting in the sleigh under the moonlight, enjoying the last little bit of Christmas day, just as Alex had promised. Alex was sitting behind the taller girl with her arms wrapped tightly around her waist. They were snuggled in close under a warm blanket as a light sheet of snow was falling down upon them; Alex leaned in close to the girl's ear, "what are your thoughts on making love under the snow Ms. Cooper?" The blonde asked quietly.

She didn't have to wait long to feel the brunette slowly move away before quickly finding her straddling her lap, the girl leaned in close, lips almost touching she whispered just as quietly; "let's find out Ms. Kelly."


	6. Auld Lang Syne

**Author notes, story notes and everything else, on profile. Thank you :)**

P.S... -scratches head- uhh there's a rating change for a reason, I hope it hold up! Enjoy ;)

* * *

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And days o' lang syne!_

Marissa had managed to extricate herself from her mother, she glanced at her watch and saw it was nearing ten o'clock, she looked around to see if she could find her girlfriend anywhere; she hadn't heard their son in a while and she was starting to get worried, hopefully the blonde would know where Kyle, Ben and Mark had run off to.

After a good two minute long search she found the blonde sitting in the living room surrounded by all the men, she couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Alex sitting on the couch with Kyle wrapped up in her arms, his little head buried in her neck as she sat there listening to her dad, Sandy, Seth and Ryan. She felt bad for the girl, from what she could hear they were talking about golfing and she knew how Alex felt about the sport.

She pushed herself off the wall with a smile as she made her way over from behind, she leaned over and kissed Alex on the head before she did the same to their little boy, the other's not even noticing she'd come up; "hey you," she spoke quietly.

Alex leaned her head back so she could see Marissa's eyes hanging over her, "hey," was her just as quiet response.

"He been asleep long?"

Alex shrugged, "he crawled up maybe... twenty minutes ago or so."

Marissa ran her hand through the boy's blonde hair, "think we should take him home, get him to bed?"

Alex quirked a brow, which caused Marissa to smile as she was seeing it upside down, "you okay babe?" The slightly older woman couldn't help but question with concern.

Marissa smiled, "I'm fine, but I wouldn't mind if we went home."

Alex smiled as well, "works for me. Don't get me wrong, I love Summer's parties, and I'm all for celebrating New Years with everyone, but I wouldn't mind either."

The brunette nodded, she leaned down to kiss Ale who was still upside down, as she pulled away she heard her say, "I swear, every time you do that I realize why everyone thought it was so hot in Spider Man," she grinned up perversely.

Marissa was about to reply when Seth's voice broke through, "why are you guys talking about Spider Man without me?" He questioned with wide eyes.

The taller girl couldn't help the eye roll that followed, "get over yourself Seth, we weren't trying to hide anything."

"No of course not," the seated girl replied as she moved her head so she could be facing Seth, "nothing except the really shot kiss my girl just gave me," she replied with a grin and a raised eyebrow seeing Seth's mouth drop. Even after all this time the boy was still as much a pain as he was when they were seventeen.

Marissa saw her dad and Sandy both looking at them with these weird looks, Ryan was almost giving them the same look Seth was but he was containing it, the brunette decided she would diffuse the sure-to-be-awkward situation, "okay, so, we're going to go soon... I'm going to go so bye to mum, Alex you coming?"

She looked back down to see Alex's head tilted her way once again, as the blonde saw the look she was being given she simple nodded, "yea," she looked back at the guys, "we'll be back in a bit," she finished as she pushed herself up still holding Kyle close.

She made her way around and to Marissa who just glared at her, "really? With my dad and Sandy there?"

"I'm sorry?" The blonde tried as she reached down with her free hand to take hold of Marissa's.

The brunette only sighed as she entwined their fingers, "you are just lucky I love you and that today is New Year's eve and the last thing I want is to be fighting with you."

Alex smiled and leaned over placing a sweet kiss on the girl's cheek, "I love you too and I'm sorry," they were about to enter the kitchen when she turned her head over to look at her, "but think of all the hot celebratory, make up sex we could have rang in the New Year with." She looked over and saw Marissa's wide eyes, she grinned as she looked back, "JULIE! KIRSTEN! How are my two favourite mother figures doing?"

_For auld lang syne, my dear  
For auld lang syne,  
We'll tak a cup o' kindness yet  
For auld lang syne! _

Marissa stood there, where Alex had left her, as she walked to her mum and Kirsten, rolling her eyes, she couldn't help the slight smile she was trying to fight as much as she wanted to be angry with the blonde, it was impossible; that damn Kelly charm...

"What did you do?" Kirsten asked.

The younger blonde grabbed her chest, "what? Me? What makes you think I did something wrong?"

Julie gave her a look, "because you're never this nice to me unless you're trying to escape." Julie had accepted Alex long ago, and the two could be very civil with one another, but it was no lie that both liked to push the other's buttons and they both were pros.

"Kirsten's here," Alex simply replied with a smirk as she wrapped the arm that wasn't holding Kyle up around the older blonde's shoulder before she leaned over to kiss her cheek.

Marissa walked over and moved to stand next to her mum, "what did she do this time?" Kirsten asked the brunette.

"She was making inappropriate comments again, in front of my dad and Sandy... and then to me."

"Oh please Marissa, we all know you secretly love that dirty mouth of her's, Lord knows I heard you enough when you were still at home," Julie replied with a wave of her hand.

A chorus of, "MUM!" and "YEAH JULES!" were heard from both younger girls.

Kirsten laughed at the scene; Julie was simply standing there as if nothing she had just said was entirely inappropriate, Alex had a devious grin next to her and Marissa was both blushing and trying to cover her face with her hands.

After a few moments, Summer and Taylor both burst through the door effectively breaking the silence that had crept upon the four women and the sleeping boy.

"Woah!"

"What's with all the tension?" Both girls spoke.

Kirsten decided to take the lead, "Alex and Julie are being themselves."

"Thus embarrassing Marissa?" Taylor questioned, even though they all knew she was stating a fact.

"Coop, get over it, you love 'em both!" The short brunette spoke up, for a very pregnant woman it was amazing the energy she had after the day that she'd just had.

The taller girl finally shook her head, "okay, before everything gets even more out of control, Alex, Kyle and I were coming over to say goodbye before we left."

"Aww you're leaving honey?" Julie questioned as she looked at her daughter.

Marissa nodded before Alex spoke up, "we're going to get Mr. Tornado here in bed."

"You know you're more than welcome to let him sleep upstairs, Ben went up there before on his own, and Mark's up there too I don't mind, Kyle's not a bother," Summer spoke up.

Marissa smiled, "yea we know Sum, thanks for the offer but we're going to go home."

"I think they want to have sex and can't do that here because of everyone," Taylor piped up.

"Never stopped them before," Kirsten spoke before she could stop herself.

Julie turned to look at her friend, "what?"

"Uh... nothing," Kirsten tried to cover her slip as she looked over at Alex and Marissa hoping they'd save her.

Julie looked around at everyone, "no, tell me," she demanded wanting to know why everyone all of a sudden was reddening from the neck up.

Kirsten sighed as she looked at both girls one last time; she scratched her head, "um... well, you know that last fundraiser you had?" Julie nodded, "and you know how Kyle ran up to you asking you if you'd seen his mums?" Julie nodded once more, "you remember how I went to go look for them and then I told you I'd found them and they said they'd be down soon?"

Julie sighed and rolled her eyes, "where's this going Kiki?"

"Well... um..."

Alex looked over at the woman she had grown to consider her mother and decided to help her out, "she's trying to say that she maybe, sorta, kinda walked in on us in the upstairs bathroom."

Julie's eyes bulged, "WHAT?" She spun and looked at Marissa, "you, you told me you were outside!"

Marissa rubbed the back of her neck, "I didn't think you wanted the honest answer!" She replied a little more loudly then she was intending to because her nerves were getting the best of her.

Alex could feel her girlfriend start to get anxious and so she removed her arm from around Kirsten and moved next to Marissa, carefully switching Kyle to her right hip so she could place her left hand on the small of Marissa's back, feeling the girl instantaneously calm down.

"Wow... even I've never managed to convince Ry to do it at one of the functions," Taylor spoke in awe; she leaned in closer, "how'd you do it Alex?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

Summer looked around and saw the looks everyone was wearing; realizing Taylor wasn't helping, she quickly grabbed the girl's arm, "okay Taylor SO not helping! Come with me to the... kitchen," Summer quickly spoke as she dragged the girl.

"But Summer! I want to know," the brunette whined.

"Well... you can as..." the four remaining women couldn't hear the rest as the two were now too far away.

An awkward silence over came them as Julie kept this confused and horrified look on her face. Alex quickly seeing their escape acted upon it, "okay so... we're just going to go now," she said as she kissed Kirsten goodbye telling her to wish Sophie a happy New Year before going over to Julie who still seemed shocked.

The slightly shorter girl looked over at Marissa who simply shrugged, "I'm sorry mum," she moved in to hug her, "bye, happy New Year." The brunette then moved to Kirsten wishing her the same and a good night.

She took Alex's hand and the two started to make their way towards the kitchen hearing Kirsten ask; "you okay Julie?" They never heard the red head's reply, although they doubted she actually had uttered a word.

_We twa hae run about the braes,  
And pu'd the gowans fine,  
But we've wander'd mony a weary foot  
Sin' auld lang syne._

The two walked into a bizarre universe once they stepped foot into the kitchen, then again, with Summer and Taylor thrown together, no one knew what to expect, it was just too much crazy for the universe.

Taylor had her hand up on Summer's forehead holding her back, while the shorter girl had her arms flailing about trying to reach what Taylor was holding behind her back using her other hand. The two shared a look, "what in the world?" Alex spoke out loud causing both girls on the other side to stop and turn their heads the scene only more comical as Summer's arms were now suspended in mid-air her head turned in Taylor's palm as both shared identical deer-caught-in-headlights looks.

"Sum are you trying to eat your pickles with strawberry jam again?" Marissa questioned once she realized the pickles were out on the island.

The shorter brunette dropped her arms and removed her head from Taylor's grasp, "no..."

"No, she's trying to make a PBJP sandwich this time," Taylor finished off.

"A what?" Alex asked them looking from one to the other.

"A peanut butter, jelly AND pickle sandwich," came Taylor's explanation, "and as much as I support crazy pregnant lady cravings... there is NO WAY I am condoning..." she waved her hand at the island, "THAT!" She finished off with a disgusted look.

"TAYLOR! We didn't all go turn into freaking health nuts when pregnant! You're the only one, now give me my damn jam so I can make a..." Summer's eyes suddenly got wide, as she got this glazed look, "never mind, I don't want it anymore."

"What?" The girl questioned.

"Oh no... I know that look," Alex quickly replied, "Marissa had it ALL the time!"

The girl in question turned around smacking Alex lightly in the arm, "I did not!"

Before Alex could reply Taylor quickly cut in, "what? What look?"

Alex looked back to see Summer rummaging through her cupboards, "that look, the look that means 'never mind, I just got an even crazier craving, had you let me have what I wanted you wouldn't be questioning my sanity,' that's what."

Taylor looked at the blonde with a quirked eyebrow, "that look means a lot."

Alex nodded just as Summer exclaimed, "EU-FREAKIN-REKA!" She then looked at everyone in the kitchen, "did... did I just..." she didn't know how to finish her question but the other three girls understood and all nodded, "oh God I've been married to Cohen too long..." The other girls all nodded once again.

Summer sighed and looked down, but as soon as her eyes caught sight of the jar in her hand, they lit up once more she moved back to the island and quickly grabbed her pickles, peanut butter, bread and at the last second decided on the jam too that Taylor had placed back on it thinking it was safe. She gave the brunette an evil look as she set them all down in front of her and set to making her sandwich.

The others all just stared at her as she quickly moved about spreading a hefty dose of peanut butter on the slice of white bread before dumping a blob of jam on top and then moving to the whole grain slice quickly spreading a good serving of fluff and then grabbed a few pickles quickly slicing them before slapping them on the jam and then flipping the other bread over; effectively creating a horrid looking sandwich before she took a generous bite out of it.

The others just stared at her, a collective, "ew!" Coming from all of them as they looked at the short brunette now happily munching on her concoction.

"Oh My GOD! Guys, this is amazing! Coop! You've got to try this!" Summer exclaimed as she made her way over waving the oozing thing in front of Marissa's face.

Alex seeing the oncoming girl quickly stepped slightly in front of Marissa trying to protect her from the offending food, "Sum I think she's good."

Summer glared at the blonde, "what's it to you Blondie?" She asked slightly menacingly, her mood quickly altering, "oh! I know!" Alex looked at her quizzically about to respond as she all of a sudden felt and the tasted Summer's apparent craving.

"You were just jealous and wanted to try! It's okay I can make some more!" She quickly replied as she left waving her sandwich in the air again leaving behind an open-mouth Alex who was afraid to chew. Taylor just stared on stunned and somewhat afraid to speak and move.

Marissa just stood next to Alex looking at the poor girl as she started to chew, "oh God..." she mumbled.

"It's good right? You want one?" Summer excitedly asked.

Alex quickly shook her head eyes bulging, "I think she's good Sum," Marissa answered for the blonde and as she saw the questioning look Summer was throwing her way she was quick to add, "no I'm good too, we're just about to leave anyways, wanted to say goodbye."

Taylor's eyes went wide as she quickly shook her head, "no!"

The other three all turned to look at her, "I... uh, I mean you can't!"

"Wha? Why?" Alex asked, the 'what' muffled because she still held some of the food in her mouth afraid to swallow entirely.

"Just... uhh," Taylor looked around for a reason other than not wanting to be left alone with a psycho pregnant Summer.

The shorter girl shook her head as she waved her free hand about, "ignore her, I'll make her a sandwich and she'll be okay," Summer quickly wrapped an arm around each of the two girls as they wished each other a good night and a happy New Year.

Taylor eventually begrudgingly made her way over to the pair and hugged them both as well, quietly mumbling they owed her for leaving her with the feisty girl. Once they'd all said a final farewell the three moved away and out of the kitchen quickly hearing the two girls still in there arguing about Summer's idea of a snack.

"Thank you for never making me try any of the weird stuff you wanted to eat," Alex spoke up before they reached the living room. Marissa looked at her confused, "I mean, you were NEVER as bad as Summer, but you had some pretty... interesting ideas and let me just say after getting a taste of that," she pointed to the kitchen, "I am glad you never made me eat any of it."

Marissa smiled at the blonde as she watched her still trying to shake off the apparent nasty taste, "seriously babe, I love you, but that stuff's gross," Alex continued earning a light chuckle from the brunette next to her.

Marissa shook her head as she kissed Alex on the cheek before going into the living room where all of the men still sat, except now Seth had brought out his Play Station and they all seemed to be playing one of Seth's many racing games throwing insults at each other every so often.

_We twa hae paidl't in the burn  
Frae morning sun till dine,  
But seas between us braid hae roar'd  
Sin' auld lang syne._

"Hey guys!" Alex called out deciding they'd never even notice if a fire were to break out. The two girls waited and nothing, Alex looked over at Marissa who rolled her eyes.

The long legged brunette moved around the couch and moved in front of the TV watching as the four heads moved trying to see around her, "kiddo, could you move please? We're in the middle of..." A loud simultaneous boom was heard from the screen resulting in all four heads to look up pointedly at her.

"Marissa!" Seth screeched, "you killed us!" He looked at her eyes wide.

"Get over it Seth," Alex said as she came up next to her girl, upon seeing the look on all of their faces she too rolled her eyes before continuing, "don't worry, we'll be out of your way soon, just wanted to let you all know we're leaving."

Sandy was the first to stand up and walk over to them in order to give them a hug, "you guys are leaving already? It's not even," he looked down at his watch, "not even ten thirty," he finished.

"We want to take Kyle home and to bed," Marissa replied as she watched her dad stand up and walk over giving her a hug before leaning over and giving Alex one as well.

"Alright well you two be careful then," he spoke as he ruffled his grandson's hair, "are you coming by your mum's tomorrow?" He asked them both, "I want to see this little man one last time before I sail out," he looked up at both of them.

Marissa nodded, "yea we'll make sure to come over before you leave Jimmy, it was great seeing you again," Alex replied with a smile and hugged him once more. It wasn't often they got to see Marissa's dad, but she had truly loved Jimmy from the second meeting onwards, the first had just been filled with too many nerves on her part.

Marissa smiled as she watched the love of her life interact with her dad, she was truly happy that the two had got on from the start, "are you coming back anytime soon dad?" she asked him as he pulled away from Alex wanting to know if they'd get to see him sometime soon.

"I don't know kiddo," Jimmy sighed, "but I'll try and come down for K-mans birthday this summer."

Marissa nodded and then leaned over to hug him once more, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too," the man replied as he hugged her tight, "but we've still got tomorrow so! I'll let the two of you head home and we'll see each other then okay?"

The brunette looked at her dad with a light sadness in her eyes, "yea, we will," she let out a sigh but soon felt Alex's comforting warm hand on her lower back. She watched as he moved back slightly giving room for both Seth and Ryan who made their way over.

Just before the younger two reached them she felt Alex kiss her cheek and lightly whisper, "I love you," she loved how Alex knew that she was feeling slightly down knowing her dad was leaving so soon and was doing all she could to make her feel better. She leaned into Alex's left side and rested her head on the girl's shoulder as both boys made their way over.

"It was good seeing you guys again," Ryan spoke first as he moved to give them each a hug.

"Yea you too, are you guys staying around a bit longer?" Alex asked the blonde boy.

"We're staying the night but we're leaving tomorrow too," Ryan replied, "I've got to get back, there's a big contract my business wants us to deal with back in L.A."

Marissa smiled, "so things are going good eh?"

Ryan nodded, "yea they really are," he smiled at them, "and I think Taylor said something about going back to school shopping for Mark... honestly I wasn't paying much attention."

They all laughed at him, "good luck man, we saw her in there with Summer... she's crazier than usual," Alex replied.

He rolled his eyes, "she's just jealous Summer's getting fun cravings, I swear I never heard the end of it when all she wanted was a fibber bar saying how it wasn't fair that she wasn't wanting weird foods, she blames her mother."

Seth snorted, "who wouldn't! That woman's insane."

"Seth!" Sandy quickly interjected.

"What? It's true dad! You've met her! She's worse than Julie was before Marissa went all gay on her," he then looked around realizing he was surrounded by a swarm of Julie relatives and Marissa in question, "uh... no offense?" He quickly added as he rubbed the back of his neck slightly fearing for his life.

They all rolled their eyes at him before Marissa leaned over and hugged him, "you're lucky we're leaving otherwise, we could have a whole conversation on how she used to be... 'before I went all gay on her'," she told him trying to ease his discomfort but mocking him none-the-less.

He laughed, "yea you and Al definitely would know," he replied hugging Alex goodbye.

"That's an understatement," was Alex's simple response earning another round of laughter. Alex felt Kyle slowly move around a little, felt him rubbing his face against her neck, she moved her left hand to his back slowly rubbing it up and down his back trying to soothe him back to sleep.

Marissa looked over and saw the action, "he waking up?" She asked gently quickly running a hand through his hair.

Alex nodded, "I think so, and we should probably get going."

The brunette smiled at her and looked at everyone one last time, "bye guys, we'll see you all tomorrow," she waved as both her and Alex started to walk away.

"Hey!" Seth called out before they reached the door, the two girls turned around, "can I get like... a kiss goodbye? I was totally waiting for midnight..." the boy was cut off by a series of slaps once the others had realized where he was going.

"That's my daughter!" Jimmy exclaimed as he smacked the curly haired boy upside the head one last time.

_For auld lang syne, my dear  
For auld lang syne,  
We'll tak a cup o' kindness yet  
For auld lang syne! _

Both girls shook their head as they left the house and made their way out, "hey we didn't see Kaitlin and, um... what's his name?"

"...Jay. Yea you're right, you didn't see them in the house?"

Alex was about to reply when she noticed Kaitlin's car, she pointed and watched as Marissa rolled her eyes and walking over to the car. She watched as the tall brunette knocked on the passenger window that was slowly starting to get covered up in steam.

They heard a grunt and some muffled movement before Kaitlin's head popped out the now descending window, "what?" The younger Cooper asked irritated.

"We're leaving," Marissa simply stated pointing to herself and Alex.

Kaitlin looked at them both before looking back at her sister, "...and you want an award?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes Kaitlin's that is EXACTLY why we're here, oh that and we wanted to cheer on your celebration," Alex replied before Marissa could.

The younger girl looked at her, "yea well, this is what the first time? How many times did I walk in on you two when I came back from boarding school?"

"Okay..." Marissa jumped in not wanting a repeat of earlier, "we're leaving, wanted to say goodbye, have fun with Jay," she stepped back and moved back to meet Alex.

"Nick," came a gruff male voice.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Name's Nick, hey, babe? Who's Jay?" He asked the younger brunette.

Kaitlin shot them both dagger's before looking back at the boy in her car, "no one, ignore them." She looked back at them, "thanks a lot guys."

Alex smirked as she replied cheekily, "anytime," before she felt Marissa take her free hand and the two made their way to their car. "That was weird," she stated once they reached Alex's Jeep.

"How was that weird? My baby sister was busy getting it on with a guy who's name we got wrong in the back seat of her car... can't be worse than when we caught her and that Matt kid when she was sixteen when the two were busy getting high AND hot and heavy... in my mum's room." Marissa went on as she helped buckle in Kyle in the back.

"Oh God, really? You just HAD to bring that back up didn't you? You have any idea how long it took for me to get rid of that visual?" Alex asked as she opened Marissa's door letting her in before moving to her door.

Marissa snorted as she watched Alex start the car, "no longer than it took me, must I remind you? Baby. Sister."

Alex looked over as she backed up onto the road, "point." The blonde shivered at the memory, "please can we talk about something else?"

"God yes!" Marissa exclaimed, as she reached over to lay her hand on Alex's thigh as the two started talking about anything and everything on the quick drive home.

_And surely ye'll be your pint' stoup,  
And surely I'll be mine!  
And we'll tak a cup o' kindness yet  
For auld lang syne!_

No more than five minutes later the two pulled up to their house, Alex quickly shutting off the engine and getting Kyle out from the back while Marissa went to unlock and open the front door, she was petting the dog when she looked up to see Alex carrying the four year old through the threshold. She smiled at the blonde loving the fact that they were home, their home, she truly found that nothing made her as happy as having her family.

She closed the door behind her and locked it before she spoke quietly, "I'm going to let Jack out and come meet you upstairs," she leaned over and gave her a light kiss, "I love you."

Alex smiled as she nodded, "love you too, I'll get him in bed."

Marissa went out to let the dog out and leaned back on the island waiting for him to come back, she heard a light purr coming from down low quickly followed by feeling a softness rubbing on her legs. She leaned down and picked up their cat.

"Hey you, how are you?" She asked the feline quietly as she scratched behind his ears quickly earning herself a louder purr from Grit. After only a few minutes she heard a bark and a light scratching sound coming from the door, she looked up to see the dog standing there head down, when he realized someone was paying attention he threw his paw against the glass once more.

Marissa laughed as she moved to get the door, "come in you," she spoke to the dog as he ran in, she closed and locked the door once more before making her way up the stairs with the cat in her arms and the dog following behind. She made her way to Kyle's room and watched from the doorway as Alex finished tucking in their boy.

Jack trudged his way into the room and went beside Alex waiting for the blonde to move so he could take his rightful place by the boy. The girl patted his head before leaning down and kissing Kyle's forehead before she moved to stand up and made her way to Marissa who was still holding on to the grey cat.

"Hey," she spoke quietly.

"Hey yourself, he okay?"

"Yup, fast asleep, crazy what a night of partying'll do to a four year old," she answered as she moved her hand t rub the cat's ears.

Marissa laughed lightly, "I bet, what about you?"

Alex lifted arched brow, "what about me?"

"What's partying done to you?" Marissa asked she bent down placing the cat on the ground so he could carry on his nightly activities.

"Eh," she shrugged, "I'm still good for a little bit."

"Want to move to the bedroom?"

Alex gave the brunette a grin, "well, well, miss Cooper, now I understand why you were so insistent on leaving."

Marissa rolled her eyes as she slapped the girl lightly, "oh shut it you, come on, I meant we can watch the rest of the countdown in there."

"Uh huh... sure you did," came Alex's quick reply as she followed the girl down the hall and into their bedroom.

_And there's a hand, my trusty fiere,  
And gie's a hand o' thine,  
And we'll tak a right guid willie-waught  
For auld lang syne!_

The two of them made their way to their dresser and grabbed their night clothe, they had to make a slight effort, they both quickly changed, Alex now wearing a pair of blue boxer shorts and a black beater while Marissa had thrown on a pair of red flannel plaid pants and a white beater.

They both then made their way to their shared bathroom and brushed their teeth sharing lingering foam dripping grins through the mirror, once they were done they quietly made their way back to their bed Alex sliding in on the left side while Marissa was quick to climb in on the right.

As they settled in Alex found the remote that allowed her to turn on their small TV in the corner of the room, she threw it off to the side and moved back so her back was propped against the headboard, she wrapped an arm round the brunette who gently laid her head against Alex's chest as the two stared at the small live Times Square feed quietly.

The blonde was lightly running her fingers up and down Marissa's arm, she could feel the warmth off of Marissa's hand that hand slightly slid up under her shirt and was now resting partially on her abdomen. She felt Marissa snuggle in closer before she heard the voice that could make her heart melt over and over, "have I told you lately how much I love you?"

The blonde smiled as she leaned down to lay a gentle kiss on the girl's head, "I think you might have, but doesn't hurt to be reminded of my awesomeness," she replied just as quietly.

Marissa moved her hand so she could slap her lightly on the stomach, "I'm being serious here Alex!"

"I am too!" The blonde replied with just as much cheek.

The brunette moved her head so she could glare up at the girl, when Alex saw the look in her eyes she could feel herself go soft, "I'm sorry baby, I love you too, I really, really do," she added sincerely.

She could see the girl's crooked smirk appear before she moved her head back on Alex's chest, "I just mean... I love how everything is, I love you, I love Kyle, I love our home, our life, our friends, our family... and it's just, I realize it's all because of you," she finished off quietly.

Alex looked down at the girl in her arms, "what?" She honestly didn't know how she could have done that; they were two people, they both contributed to everything, she waited patiently for an answer.

"I just mean when we got together when we were seventeen..." she looked up again as her right hand found Alex's left, "you... if it hadn't been for you being so amazing back then, I'd have definitely lost myself... what I love now, what we share... it's because of you." The brunette finished off as she looked back down afraid of the tears that were threatening to come forth.

Alex was feeling them too, but she felt her heart swell even more as she let Marissa's words sink in, she gently moved her hand so she could tilt Marissa's head up so she could look at her while she spoke, "you... you're not the only one," she replied just as gently earning herself a confused look, "Marissa, maybe it's my fault and I just never expressed it, but you saved me. I mean, I'd just come out of this horrible relationship that had done nothing but tear me down over and over and over again, my parents had let me walk away without a fight... I may have seemed okay, but I wasn't living until you came that night... you gave me a reason to fight, a reason to live."

Marissa just kept looking at her, the tears slowly becoming more present, the blonde tried to quickly wipe them away, gently running her thumb across the girl's cheek, "so really I've got to thank you for giving me that chance to live this life, for letting me share it with you, for giving me everything, because I really wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." She reached up with her own hand to try and get rid of the tear that was starting to fall, however Marissa's hand intercepted her and quickly moved her long fingers against her cheek trying to offer her comfort.

Marissa was at a loss, she didn't know what to say and or think, they really had saved each other, "God I love you," she spoke out quietly as she pushed herself up quickly capturing the blonde's lips in a loving kiss.

_For auld lang syne, my dear  
For auld lang syne,  
We'll tak a cup o' kindness yet  
For auld lang syne! _

What was meant to be a meaningful, sweet representation of the love they held for one another, quickly turned into an increasingly greater and more passionate exchange. It wasn't long before Alex had helped Marissa up and led the taller girl onto her lap, their kissing still just as intense and slow except there was now a much more persistent exploring of the other's mouth.

Marissa who was now happily straddling her girlfriend had her hands tightly wrapped in the girl's golden locks and couldn't help but moan as she felt the girl's hands roaming the expanse of her back eventually situating themselves onto her lower back gently rubbing the skin that was now exposed by the beater that had risen a few inches.

Alex moaned as she felt Marissa's hands, that had been roughly tangled in her hair, start a downward journey; she could feel the feather light touches that were slowly making their way down her arms and eventually, the bottom of her beater. Her hands then slowly began going back up over the material of the shirt until her fingers were torturously being dragged across her chest, making sure she could feel the cotton gently rubbing across her breasts. The blonde had to pull her mouth slightly away as a light gasp came from her once Marissa made sure to pay extra attention to the hardening nipples that were hidden away.

Once she had dragged her hands back up and around Alex's neck, gently rubbing the skin she found there, she couldn't help the startled moan that had risen in her throat as Alex's hands suddenly began a southward journey. The girl beneath her had decided to forgo all formality as she had smoothly slipped her warm hands under the waist band of her pants and over the under wear she was had on underneath, the hands in question then moving so they had the ability to both hold and lightly squeeze her ass effectively causing her to gasp at the sensation, her mouth pulling away from the blonde's as her head was thrown back slightly.

After having taken a few seconds to observe the girl who held her heart, taking in the features of her face as she sat above her clearly enjoying the feel of her hands on her, she leaned forward and was quick to kiss her way along the underside of Marissa's chin slowly making her way toward the girl's left ear. As she'd move her kisses higher, her tongue would drag along the smooth milky skin she had learned to love. As she reached just slightly below the ear she gently began to suck on the skin she found there, knowing how much of a pleasure spot it was for the brunette who was now clearly showing her appreciation as another, louder moan left her.

Marissa's head was reeling from the emotions and the feelings Alex was causing within her, after enjoying all of the sensations the blonde was eliciting for a few moments longer, she slowly started to drag her hands back down over the girl's shirt; once they reached the hem she slipped them in underneath and let her hands roam over the shorter girl's taught abs, her fingers loving every tremble they could induce, her body adoring the feeling of Alex's moan against the skin of her neck.

Her right hand had slowly crept higher up until she had reached the underside of the blonde's breast, the left staying back, continuously dragging over the stomach that Marissa loved, a light smile formed upon her lips as she felt Alex stop her feasting along her neck as her head snapped back, a light, "oh God Marissa," escaping her lips. The brunette couldn't help herself, she wanted to taste the blonde once more and so she lowered herself slightly so she could capture the girl's lips with hers as the two began to share an even more heated kiss than the previous.

Alex wanted more and she reluctantly moved her hands out of Marissa's pants and kept on moving them upwards until they had grasped the edge of Marissa's shirt slowly starting to lift it up with both hands as she let her fingers drag along the creamy skin of her girl's back. She moved her hands to the front of the shirt once she felt she had neared the girl's breasts and slowly helped the shirt move up and over them, making sure to take her sweet time as she felt the slightly younger girl's nipples also start to harden. Marissa's head pulling back once again with a gasp at the feel of Alex's hands on her body; as she felt her shirt nearing her shoulders she decided to help the blonde and moved her arms up above her head. She heard the light thump of the shirt as it fell upon the ground somewhere but the only thing on her mind was the feel of the hands that were slowly moving down her arms, leaving a trail of goose bumps along the way.

It always amazed Alex that even after close to ten years together, the sight of Marissa's body could always leave her breathless, there was no denying it, the girl was gorgeous, "you are so beautiful," it never hurt to remind her, because for some reason that Alex never understood, Marissa never seemed to realize just how blessed she'd been. And like every other time they found themselves in moment's like these, Alex's hands seemed to take on a life of their own as they began their exploration; every curve of her body, was delicately followed, every smooth contour examined, she made sure to touch and feel everywhere, there was nowhere else she wanted to be, there was no one else she could love, and she wanted to make sure Marissa knew that, and if the sounds the brunette was emitting were any indication, she was doing a fine job.

Marissa could feel herself blush, there was just something that Alex awoke in her that suddenly began to make feel vulnerable and exposed every time her clothes would come off, but then Alex would start almost praising her and all of her insecurities would fly out the window, all she felt in those instants was a warm rush to her neck and cheeks and the smooth feel of the blonde's hand that seemed to worship every part of her. It was something no one else had ever been able to do, no matter how reassuring they had tried to be, she was never able to fully let go of everything that made her feel like she wasn't enough. She fell for the girl even more each and every time this would happen, knowing how honest Alex was being with her, trusting her with everything she had.

As she felt the blonde's mouth slowly attach itself once more to the base of her neck she couldn't help the light whisper that came from her, "Alex," nothing more could come forth as she felt her lips slowly start to explore even more of the skin that was now visible. Once she'd regained her focus she moved the hand that had been teasing the blonde's chest and moved it so it soon joined the one that was on her stomach, taking another few moments to appreciate the feel of the quaking muscles before she reached out and around to start lifting the shirt over Alex's head.

She licked her lips as more and more of the surfer's tan skin was revealed, she felt Alex pull away from just above her breast once the beater had reached high enough for her to pull it off completely, she carelessly tossed it aside, much in the same fashion Alex had done to her shirt earlier. The moment the shirt was out of the way she quickly pushed Alex back a little the two moving as one so they were now lying down on the mattress, more than relying on the headboard for support, Marissa gently laid her weight out and over Alex as their lip met in another searing kiss.

They both moaned at the contact of not only their lips but the feel of their breasts now rubbing up against one another, their exchange grew more heated as seconds flew past. Alex's hands found themselves once again tucked in on the inside of Marissa's pants firmly holding the girl's ass down effectively fusing their covered lower bodies together: meanwhile, Marissa's hands were roaming the expanse of skin it had just uncovered, her hands slowly going down the blonde's arms and quickly reaching her hips taking a firm hold of them as she started to move her kisses lower down to the girl's chin before moving her lips onto the warm skin of her neck.

She truly loved the taste and feel of Alex's smooth creamy neck, there was no skin in her mind that could compare to the one she had below her. She trailed her lips along the girl's neck stopping at her pulse point knowing it to be a weakness of the girl's; she lingered there for a while as her hands started to slowly crawl their way back up along the feel of the taught stomach she was lying atop of. She moved her lips upwards once again, reaching the blonde's earlobe, she couldn't help but tug lightly, nibbling slightly before she moved her mouth right by the rim of her ear quietly whispering, "God, you are so hot," before she moved her lips once more down her neck and across her chest lavishing, every inch of skin she could find, with attention.

Her hands raked upwards as her mouth moved down to the valley between Alex's breasts, her moan joined Alex's as her right hand took hold Alex's left breast while her mouth slowly kissed it's way around the right. It was a slow thorough process, one that left a moaning Alex kneading more and more firmly Marissa's ass; the brunette that now lay rested on the blonde's stomach had given her full attention to both breasts before she'd moved her lips downwards, to where she was now as she explored the skin that was ripped with non-excessive abs. She smiled against the skin close to Alex's navel when she heard the blonde groan with need as she neared her destination.

She looked up to see Alex propped up against the pillows she'd bunched up behind her head so she could watch the brunette who was moving lower and lower, she trailed her fingers down, over Alex's chest making sure to lightly tease each nipple before descending even lower, past where her mouth was so she could lightly toy with the edge of the girl's boxers; her smile grew when she felt Alex squirm beneath her trying not to be impatient but feeling it to be an impossible task. Marissa eventually took pity on the girl after a few more minutes of sweet torture; slowly moving her own body lower as she slid the boxers and underwear off the girl.

Once they both joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor, Marissa slithered her way back on top of the blonde who was watching her with an increasing fire in the back of her eyes; the brunette was about to tease her way back up when she felt the blonde's hand lightly yet firmly take hold of her face as she brought her up. Marissa moaned at the feel, clearly her teasing had been effective considering all the raw emotion she could feel herself feeding off of that was coming off the blonde in waves. In the midst of getting lost in the feel of the girl's skilful mouth and tongue, she only vaguely took not of her body moving.

Only once the two pulled apart and she felt Alex starting to move lower did she open her eyes and realize she was now laying on her back with Alex's head slowly moving along her neck, gently causing that sweet sensation once more right below and slightly behind her ear, Marissa threw her head back slightly at the feel of the girl's hands creeping up along her stomach, softly caressing the smooth skin before they both simultaneously made contact with the soft flesh of her breasts, at the same moment, she could feel Alex's teeth slightly biting into the skin of her neck causing her to whimper out in pleasure.

"God Alex," she cried out as she felt Alex's hand slowly start to work their magic upon her breasts, she could feel the girl moving lower and knew what was to come; and when it finally came she arched out slightly beneath the girl, she could feel Alex's hand toying with her right nipple as the blonde's mouth set to work on the left; lightly she could feel her teeth grazing and the girl's soft tongue quickly slipping out to tease her some more. She was starting to grow restless and all of a sudden, she felt bad for the slow torture she'd put Alex through knowing the blonde would only now reciprocate. She could feel her hips starting to move of their own accord as Alex slowly moved her mouth over to her other breast while her hand moved back to the right.

Alex smiled against Marissa's skin when she heard the girl whimper once more as she used her left hand that had been tracing down the brunette's side, to slowly start tugging at the pants she wore, when she felt like she was about to burst herself she slowly moved back to the middle of Marissa's chest leaving a hot trail of wet kisses down the girl's abdomen gently sucking on the skin near her navel her right hand now joining the left in the removal of the taller girl's pants, she carefully eased them down, making sure to take hold of the underwear along the way as she let her fingers caress the skin they were slowly unveiling.

As she tossed them aside and crawled back up making sure to drag her body up along, making sure Marissa would literally feel her, she couldn't help the moan that escaped her and joined Marissa's, as she herself revelled in the feel their perfectly fitted bodies quickly melding she was eye level with the girl of her dreams she couldn't help but smile lovingly at her, her smile quickly returned as the two shared another kiss; this one, unlike the others not nearly as rushed or sexually charged, but just as equally passionate.

_For auld lang syne, my dear  
For auld lang syne,  
We'll tak a cup o' kindness yet  
For auld lang syne! _

When the two pulled apart lightly Alex looked at the girl below her, silently mouthing the words, "I love you," waiting with a baited breath for the response she knew was to come, she felt Marissa's long finger softly caress her cheek before she brushed a loose strand of hair back just as quietly mouthing, "I love you too." Alex turned her head slightly keeping her eyes on Marissa as she kissed the brunette's palm that was once again resting on her cheek. They shared one more look before Alex leaned down to kiss her softly before she set off on her southward journey once more. She had barely reach Marissa's shoulder when she felt the brunette's hands tangling in her hair lightly tugging her up.

Marissa's green eyes were met by a pair of deep questioning blue-greens, she smiled reassuringly and lovingly at the girl as she spoke one simple, quiet word, "together."

Alex only nodded as she made her way back up lightly nipping at the skin on the brunette's neck, the two lost themselves once again in another lip lock, after a short while Alex's right hand started it's slow decent alternating between the feel of her fingertips and the feel of her fingernails along Marissa's skin; her hand finally finding its way between Marissa's legs, she felt the brunette pull away and opened her eyes, waiting for the girl's eyes to meet her own. Once they did she let her fingers softly dance across Marissa, hearing her moan out and feeling her open herself wider, as her fingers slid through her for the first time that night.

She leaned down and kissed her as she slowly pushed two fingers deep in core, she felt the brunette try and pull away but stayed right with her and swallowed the girl's loud moan; she started to move her hand in a deep and slow rhythm wanting to make sure the brunette below her could feel all the love in the world she held for her. When she felt the brunette once again pull away, she trailed her lips along the length of her jaw line as she heard Marissa's quiet voice fill the room, "oh God," as their movements below never stopped.

Marissa was loving the feel of Alex's lips on her, the feel of her moving within her, she loved being loved by the woman above her but she knew there was somewhere else her hands wanted to be, as much as she loved the feel of Alex's smooth back under her hands she slowly moved her right around as the left stayed behind, effectively trying to pull Alex to her. Her right hand slowly made its way around and she tried to gently ease it between their warm bodies, letting it trek down between them; she gasped as she felt the wetness she knew was waiting for her, her fingers slowly slipping through a few times as she felt Alex whimper against her neck causing the blonde to stop her assault and instead drop her head in the crook of Marissa's neck.

She ran her digits through one more time before easily slipping inside her lover, loving the feeling of warmth that Alex always offered. She began her own slow rhythm deep within the girl who held her heart captive. Her lips soon found the skin of Alex's clavicle as she began to lightly kiss and suck at the skin she found there; their moans filled the room as they continued their movements, Marissa eventually letting her thumb glide back upwards as she started to gently rub Alex's clit, a loud, "oh fuck," coming from said girl who in turn let her own thumb find its rightful place on Marissa's own bundle of nerves, a loud gasp coming from the taller girl in response.

_10_

Both their hands sped up lightly as they could feel that sweet release start to make its self known; the hand that lay on Alex's back moving to the blonde's right shoulder as she tried to pull her in even closer.

_9_

Alex's fingers were going in as deep as they could, she curled them slightly, finding that one spot inside the girl below her, her thanks coming in the form of a bite to her left shoulder as she felt Marissa's fingers driving in deeper and felt the scratch marks she was sure to find on her other shoulder from the death grip the brunette had on her skin.

_8_

She hadn't meant to bite Alex, but feeling that light pressure inside, feeling everything Alex was making her feel was beginning to be too much, she moved her legs even wider before wrapping them tightly around Alex's thighs effectively bringing the blonde down even closer to her and allowing her to push her fingers even deeper.

_7_

"Oh God Marissa, that's it baby," were the only words Alex could form as she felt her world start to twinkle with stars, once Marissa found a way to drive herself even deeper within; she moved her head slightly so she could look into the green orbs that held no secret when it came to her. She gasped as she saw the pure love that was visible within Marissa's warm eyes.

_6_

The brunette loved the sight above her; the look she saw in Alex's eyes was the one she knew was only reserved for her, a look that was offering her all the love in the world on a silver platter, she closed her eyes un-willingly as Alex's fingers found that spot within her once more at the same time as her thumb moved precisely on her clit once again, "God Alex, right there."

_5_

She couldn't help herself anymore, the feel of everything that was becoming over-whelming was too much, Alex leaned down and captured the girl's lips in a bruising loving kiss, there was almost nothing better than the feel of making love to the woman who had truly become her world.

_4_

Marissa moaned in the kiss loving the feeling of Alex consuming everything that was around in that moment, feeling the girl above her approaching her peak as she herself could feel her own release coming forth. She raised her hips in time with both her's and Alex's hand and as she curled her fingers inside the blonde, she found that sweet spot, swallowing the moan she felt emanate from the girl above her.

_3_

Their hands were now moving much faster, their fingers curling before every retreat as their thumbs continuously brushed at a furious pace against the other's clit; their kiss becoming sloppier as they neared their fast-approaching orgasm.

_2_

They pulled away from one another feeling that tingle start, their faces centimetres apart as they stared, with such an intensity, in each other's eyes; there was nothing but them in that moment, nothing but them and the love they held for one another as their whole bodies moved together as one, wanting to drive the other to that peak.

_1_

Their mouths, now even closer, stayed open, as they both let out started gasps as they felt the beginning of the tingling webbing out of them, each pushing their hips against their hands driving as far as they could as they could curling their fingers deep within, their thumbs quickly moving against that little bundle of pleasure that would send them over.

_HAPPPY NEW YEAR!_

Their mouths were still lingering millimetres apart as they took each other over the edge, silent gasps filling the room as their hands kept a steady rhythm trying to carry the other over for as long as they could. Their breathing was jagged and their look of love was glazed over by the feeling of release. They both fought intensely, neither wanting to close their eyes and lose sight of the love that was there before them.

They both lay there trying to catch their breath; Alex had finally collapsed atop the girl as their hands moved in order to cling onto the other wrapping each other up in a warmth and love-filled embrace. There in the background, on the TV that lay forgotten, they could barely hear the crowd cheering and the beginning of _Auld Lang Syne_ coming live from Times Square, as their minds were still clouded by a purely endorphin induced haze.

Alex leaned down once she'd regained enough energy to do so, and kissed Marissa lovingly, once they pulled apart, Alex slowly rolled off the girl and moved onto her side of the bed, "now THAT'S the way to ring in the New Year!" The blonde exclaimed with a pervy grin as she felt her energy slowly coming back; she turned onto her side finding Marissa to be facing her with a bright smile, lightly nodding her head.

Alex looked back at the screen in the corner of the room before she looked back down at the brunette smirking even more wickedly, "it's like they were cheering our performance," she added wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

Marissa lightly hit the girl in the chest at the comment before she curled into the blonde a light laugh escaping her even as she tried to hold it back, Alex smiled as she kissed the top of Marissa's head that was now resting underneath her chin. She reached over with her left arm grabbing the remote and quickly shutting off the TV before she wrapped her arms securely around the taller brunette that was apparently already fast asleep.

Alex let out a content sigh as she nuzzled the top of Marissa's head breathing in deeply loving the fact that she was starting a New Year right where she was, nothing could be better, she wrapped one leg over the girl's long one's and settled in for the night knowing sleep would come soon; she could feel her heart rate calm down even more as a peaceful sleep came about and took her to meet the girl of her dreams.

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And days o' lang syne!_


End file.
